Stupidly tight jeans!
by GayforKurt
Summary: Our favorite male soprano had been oblivious about his skinny jeans; now he is being chased by not one but two boys. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Stupidly… tight… jeans!

Part 1

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: This is a small experiment into the minds of three horny teens who have noticed how distractingly tight certain jeans are when worn by our favorite male soprano. Rated M (for wishful thinking on some people's part).**

**A/N:** **Folks, please review! I want to know if this is something I should continue or not so drop me a line, 'kay?**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Ryan, et al.

.

KHKHKHKHKH

.

I walk behind the male soprano, wishing I'd taken another route to the gym. I hardly ever go to a lot of the classes – I prefer to go and work on my guns. They get more respect from people than my supposed intelligence, I know. Being the resident badass at McKinley means I have to look the part and, I gotta admit, I love the results. I bang more high school hotties than any of the other jocks here; not to mention the little side gig I've got going with my pool-cleaning job.

Oh, yes, the Puckersaurus has a reputation to uphold in this mind-deadening cow town called Lima, Ohio. There pretty much isn't much of an outlet for a horny teen than sports and fucking around. That said, I think I'm pretty lucky that I kinda fell into this whole Glee Club thing that our Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester, revived a couple of years ago. I didn't always feel that way but it's kinda grown on me. The reason for that is my dad.

My dad left my mom, sister and me some time ago – just picked up and left to "pursue his music" – the asshole. Since then, my mom has struggled with keeping a roof over our heads, food on the table, that whole keeping-the-family together thing. Deep down inside I kinda understood my dad, though, because I think I inherited the music bug from him. I'm not just a badass on the football field and in the beds of countless females; I'm a badass at singing and playing the guitar, too.

Anyway, back to why I'm wishing I was anywhere rather than walking behind a certain, pale-skinned, brown-haired singer: the flex and roll of those sinful globes encased in the tightest white jeans are making the Puckersaurus tense beyond belief! Shit, it's as if there's a direct line tethering me to the rhythm of those hips and I find myself fantasizing about grabbing that biteable ass and just going for it.

I flinch as I know I'd probably get a kick that would send my 'nads straight up into my head because that stunning ass belonged to none other than McKinley's resident out and proud gay teen, the haughty and super-talented Kurt Hummel. My poor guys would probably be traumatized because that boy could kick; we'd used him one year as our kicker on the football team, so I know what I'm wincing about.

Yeah, how unfair is it that this delicate little (well, not so 'little' now it seems he's gained several inches over the summer break and quite a few muscles, too) snooty kid that me and the rest of the jocks used to torment should have such a strong effect on my libido? Life definitely sucks because, after all the shit I've put Hummel through, there's no way this side of the apocalypse the diva would let me get my hands on that divine ass.

Hmmm, now that I've been walking behind him for a while, I gotta admit, the legs are pretty spectacular, too. Is it normal for a dude to have thighs shaped like that? Da-yamn, they're even curvier than some of those super skinny cheerleaders I've had riding the Puckster like their lives depended on it. Shit, now my jeans are getting too uncomfortable. Man, I'm gonna have to take care of some business before I get into my training gear.

I duck into the locker room and heave a sigh of relief that no one else has decided to skip a class and come and work out. It means that I have the place to myself and I can rub out a good one right now. Uh, just pulling down my zipper is torture. Ahhh, finally, I've got the Puckster in my hand and I can tell he's anxious to get going as already pre-cum is oozing from the slit.

I tighten my fist just the way I've always done and lean against one of the lockers. I close my eyes and picture Hummel's luscious, soft, pink lips approaching my junk. Shit, when did I notice all those things about his lips? Fuck, just the thought of him getting ready to suck me off is making my breath come shorter. If I had him kneeling in front of me now, he would look up at me with those unbelievable eyes and I'd see that he wanted this as much as me. Oh yeah, he'd probably lick his lips and gulp a little nervously before putting out his tongue and taking a little taste.

Oh yes, oh fuck, his tongue would be so hot but I'd encourage him by putting my hand into his hair and bringing his head forward a bit. He might fuss a bit about the hair but he'd probably get distracted by the Puckzilla. More of my bad boy would slip into his hot mouth and he would whimper in that high, sexy voice of his – huh, what? Who said his voice was sexy – and I would groan at the feel of those luscious lips closing around me.

My hand is a blur as I throw my head back, the image of Kurt's wet, swollen lips almost too much for me. I suddenly think of something better and I would stop him, easing him off the Puckster and help him to stand. I would lean down and kiss him, plunging my tongue into his eager mouth and I would taste myself in him and it would drive me crazy. I would encourage him with my hands beneath that perfect ass in those sinful pants to hop up and wrap those long, strong thighs around my hips.

Then I would carry him over to one of the benches, set him down gently, all the while devouring his mouth and then ease back a bit. He would look at me, a confused look in his eyes and then my hands would drop to the buckle of the no doubt designer belt he would be wearing. He would catch on immediately, of course, my boy was nothing if not smart, and he would start tugging impatiently at his own clothes, as anxious as me to get them off.

When he pulls those confounded jeans down long, long legs, my heart would almost stop. He's going commando under them and I groan and grab the Puckster before everything ends prematurely. I tell Kurt he can't go around like that anymore because I would know and I wouldn't be able to get anything done all day. He would giggle in that cute way he has and then I'd help him get the boots off before tugging the jeans down and off completely.

I stop him before he can take off that fancy button-down shirt he's wearing because the artist in me loves the way he looks so slutty, lying there sprawling half-naked waiting for me. The boy is so fucking beautiful and he doesn't seem to know it. He's been made to feel a freak for being gay for so long, I know deep down he's not as confident as he seems. Hey, I got eyes, I can be as observant as anyone else.

I bite back a moan as my strokes change and slow down; I want to make this last as long as I can. I see Kurt licking his lips and I can't wait – I plunge my tongue into his luscious mouth and we groan at the same time. Our bodies line up and our cocks lunge and rub against each other. Oh shit, it feels so good and I know it won't be long before we break. This intensity can't hold up because I can feel his nails scratching up and down my back. The sounds he's making as our hips roll over each other are making me frantic. His normally high voice stutters as it drops an octave or two and I know it won't be long for him either.

I bite my lip, knowing it's going to look suspiciously swollen but I don't care. The only sound in the locker room is my grunting and groaning as I fist my cock viciously. I want to feel that slender, hard body beneath mine so bad I can taste it. He would start to mutter as I nibble and bite my way up his long neck to his cute little earlobe – what? – and I would whisper to him: _"Come for me, babe, you're so beautiful, so fucking hot. Come for me."_

Then he would begin to shudder and shake; a tiny whimper would escape and then his body would freeze, a low, undulating cry would erupt from him as he spurts between us. I would plant kisses all over his face even while I'm gasping and suddenly I am coming too, adding to the hot, slick mess that makes movement easier for the Puckersaurus. I would slump on him as we pant like racehorses and a satisfied smirk would spread across his beautiful face as he stares up at me.

I look down at my hand, almost surprised to see my spunk oozing over my fist, my chest heaving as I try to wrap my head around what had just happened. If I'd had any shame left I'd feel bad about violating Hummel like that in my mind. I tell myself it's not my fault that I'm a hot, bad-ass stud who happens to still be a teenaged boy. None of this was my fault at all.

I find a towel in my gym bag and wipe my hand off before continuing to undress so as to change into workout clothes. If anyone were to blame it would be Hummel and those stupidly… tight… jeans! Yeah!

**TBC**

.

**A/N: So, was that hot enough for ya? Give me feedback, folks, don't leave me hanging here. Also, who do you think our diva should hook up with? You all know I love the reviews and constructive criticisms so let me have 'em. I can handle it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Stupidly… tight… jeans!

Part 2

By Gayforkurt

**Summary: This is Pt. 2 of my small experiment into the minds of some horny teens who have noticed how distractingly tight certain jeans are when worn by our favorite male soprano. Rated M for wishful thinking on some people's part.**

**A/N: Thank you, guys, for your reviews and private messages regarding this offering. I like some of the suggestions and I'm seriously considering incorporating a few. Keep reviewing, okay, and we'll see how it goes with the guys.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Ryan, et al.**

.

KHKHKHKHKH

.

How can he dance in those jeans? I've gotta talk to him about them, I don't think they're healthy. Or is that just for girls? I don't know, maybe Rachel would know. But then I'd have to tell her why I'm asking about tight jeans seeing as she doesn't wear them at all. Hmmm, maybe my mom would know.

It's really distracting though. It makes me feel kinda funny to watch him moving his hips like that although it's Sam who came up with those moves. Yeah, I better talk to Sam. I don't like the way he has to touch him just to show him the right steps. He doesn't touch any of the girls like that so he better stop. I don't want to draw anybody's attention to it but it's almost indecent, the way he's standing so close to him.

Oh, hey, he's coming over and my face is feeling hot. I wonder why? I don't think I'm coming down with anything. Man, I wish I hadn't just looked down at his junk! Now he's going to think I'm perving on him or something. Maybe I should just go talk to Mike or Artie before he gets here. Damn, those jeans are tight.

He's looking after me as if he thinks something's wrong. I don't want him to feel bad; I just can't talk to him while I'm feeling so confused. My breathing gets all kinda funny and when he looks up at me with those big (blue? green?) eyes of his I sometimes forget what he'd just asked me. Now he's going back over to the girls and I can't help staring at the way he walks and how those jeans make his butt look all high and round.

Hey, maybe now he's back on the Cheerios he'll have to wear his uniform the whole day like the girls do. Uhm, maybe not; that uniform really looks good on him and now that he's grown a bit, more things are starting to show up and he really shouldn't be looking so hot. Argh! I can't believe I just thought a guy looks hot! I must really be coming down with something.

Mike and Artie are looking at me kinda funny and Artie is asking me if I'm okay. I don't like lying but I can't tell them that looking at my stepbrother makes me feel funny. They'd probably just laugh at me and I hate when people laugh at me. People think I'm dumb or dys_, uh, dys-something, but I get a lot of things people think I don't.

Finally, Mr. Schue is dismissing us for the day and we can leave. Oh no, I forgot that I'm driving home with Kurt this evening. Oh man, he's taking up his stuff and I know he's going to come over and talk and look up at me and stuff and I hope my face isn't all red and goofy-looking.

I call out to him and tell him I'll meet him at the car; then I get my stuff and head out of the choir room with the guys. Kurt is following behind with Mercedes and Tina, giggling and making plans to go to the mall on the weekend. I need some new shirts too and a couple of jeans but my mom won't be able to come with me. She'll probably suggest I go with Kurt but I don't know if I want to be around clothes and changing rooms when he's with me.

Mike and Artie and me make our own plans for a game night, probably a marathon and Artie says he wants us to invite Sam and Puck as well. I tell them I don't know if this weekend will work but I'll check with my mom and Burt anyway. I know Kurt will be out shopping with the girls so who knows, maybe it might work out for Saturday. The guys would probably sleep over; we haven't done one of those in a while.

I wait for Kurt beside his 'baby' and go over the songs we'll be doing at Regionals soon. I look up when I hear laughter and see Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Santana and Brittany all piling out the doors. Rachel isn't with them; she probably stayed back to grill Mr. Schue on the Regionals songs and I smile to myself. She's really driven and I know if anyone will make it to Broadway, she will.

My eyes home in on Kurt, taking in the way the white jeans hug the curve of his thighs and draw attention to his junk. I would never have thought he was so well-en_, uhm, what's the word? Anyway, he fills out his jeans really well and I don't think he even notices that people stare. He probably thinks people are just checking out his designer clothes or something.

I shake my head and kinda smile because he's smiling and looks so happy. Now that Karofsky is at another school and Principal Figgins says that anyone caught bullying will be expelled, the other bullies have toned things down to just shouting nasty things sometimes. Even that has eased off because I guess most of those douchebags are graduating and they are busy concentrating on what the heck they're going to do after graduation.

Mercedes slides her arm around Kurt's waist and he slips his around her shoulder and something in my stomach kinda tightens and I feel a little angry. I don't know why that happens because I know she knows he's gay but for some reason it's really hard to watch other people touch him. It's worse though when any of the other glee club guys touch him and I just want to rip their hands off of him. Hey, he's my brother now and I gotta look out for him.

Come to think of it, I don't like the way Puck is staring at him. I didn't even notice he'd come out the doors behind Kurt and the girls but now Puck is hanging back as Kurt walks alone over toward me and his car. I swear Puck just licked his lips while staring at Kurt's butt, dammit! I straighten up from leaning against the car and glare at Puck though Kurt hasn't noticed him yet. When Kurt unlocks the car, he's staring at me as if he's wondering what's wrong with me but I ignore him to continue glaring at Puck.

Everyone knows Puck is a man-whore, a sex-shark, and I don't put it past him to try something with Kurt who is still pretty innocent. I have a feeling that even though Puck has screwed every Cheerio in the place, he wouldn't have a problem trying to get into Kurt's pants. Kurt's kind of a girl, anyway; he's even called himself an 'honorary girl', but I don't think he could handle someone rough like Puck. I'm his brother, it's my job to look out for him.

I wait for Kurt to slip into the driver's seat and I shut his door for him. He's looking at me kinda funny again but I'm too busy glaring at Puck who just grins at me and winks at Kurt before moving off to his truck. I walk around to the passenger side of Kurt's baby and jump in, grumbling as I buckle up. Kurt is asking me if I'm okay but I just nod and tell him everything's fine.

While we're heading home I fiddle with the radio before finally popping in a cd. It's stuff both Kurt and I like so I relax a little as he drives and I listen to him humming. He really has a nice singing voice but I like it better when he's talking. His voice is sort of girly but it's really musical and soft and even when he's being all sarcastic and stuff, it still sounds nice. I would say it's sexy but I don't want to sound gay.

He's telling me about his plans to go shopping with Mercedes and Tina on the weekend and I tell him I might have some of the guys over for a Call of Duty and Halo marathon and make a night of it. He nods and reminds me to get a ton of snacks and I tell him I already have a list of stuff in my head. He giggles, which I really like to hear and I turn to look at him. Unfortunately, my eyes fall to his thighs and I feel my face turning red again.

I'd been chewing some gum and I accidentally swallowed it which made me cough but when he reached out to touch my arm, I guess I kinda tensed up. I knew without looking at him that he had that hurt expression on his face but I knew that if I turned to look it would be gone. He's really good at hiding his feelings but if you really look, his eyes give him away.

After a little bit I do turn to him, though, to let him know that I'd just swallowed my gum and, because I don't want to ever see that hurt look again, I touch him. I rest my hand on his leg and now it's his turn to go red. Actually it's a pink that he turns but you know what I mean. I don't move my hand for a while, just to let him know that I don't really have a problem with him and now I don't want to move it. I still feel bad so I decide to try to get him to smile and I joke with him a little.

When my mouth blurts out the question that's been on my mind since morning, I swear he almost rode the curb, he was so surprised. He got even pinker but told me that the reason he wore most of his jeans so tight was that he liked shocking people with his outrageous outfits. I almost told him he was distracting them more than shocking them, but I didn't want to go there.

One other thing he said that I don't think I will ever forget, though: he doesn't wear anything under those jeans.

Oh god, now I know what I'll be thinking of when I hit the shower tonight...!

.

**TBC**

**A/N 2: So, what do you think? Read and review, guys, you know the drill!**


	3. Chapter 3

Stupidly… tight… jeans!

Part 3

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: This is a small experiment into the minds of three horny teens who have noticed how distractingly tight certain jeans are when worn by our favorite male soprano. Rated M (for wishful thinking on some people's part).<strong>

.

**A/N 1: Okay, folks, I need to hear from you which of these guys you want to have Kurt choose to be with in Part 4. That's if you're interested at all. Drop me a line and hit me with those opinions, please.**

.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Murphy, et al.**

* * *

><p>His skin, pale, perfect and glistening under the slow flow of water from the shower head tempts me to touch. The wall that separates each shower stall isn't doing a good job of blocking my view of the long, elegant line of his back because he's grown so much taller in the time I've been away.<p>

He hums as he washes his hair and suddenly, with his arms raised in just the right way and the muscles of his back displayed perfectly, a memory of a painting I'd once seen in an encyclopedia came back to me. What was it… ahhh, yes!

_Odalisque. Those luscious naked women with the tempting pale skin, tons of jewelry draped over them instead of clothes. I can picture him naked but for a few pieces of silk, tempting his sultan, his master to throw him down and…_

Mmmmf, I try to stifle the moan struggling to leave my throat. I remember spending hours at the public library when I was in middle school back home working on a project and how I had been so distracted by the beautiful color photos in the Art History books. The paintings of beautiful harem slaves with pale, gleaming skin took up a lot of my time and had a starring role in my dreams over several nights. It didn't matter that he didn't have those small round breasts the Old Masters used to like to paint, his flawless skin simply made me hard again, just thinking about it.

Now my mind is hung up again on his creamy, porcelain-pale flesh and I ache just to touch him. Would his skin be warm or cool? Is that ass as tight as it looks, as biteable? I feel like a pervert because he looks so innocent, though maybe he isn't completely ignorant of the effect of those tight, skinny jeans.

I have a feeling I'm not the only jock who can't keep his eyes off of his ridiculously tempting ass, but I'm probably the only one who wouldn't be afraid to admit it. Maybe there is one other guy but he's usually busy chasing anything in a skirt, no matter the age, I don't know if he's interested in more than just looking. Me, though, I could be tempted to touch – to touch, to taste, to do so much more – if I just got the opportunity.

The wall does block from my sight some of the lush curves of his beautiful ass, unfortunately. I've always been an admirer of beauty in all its forms and I've never labeled myself gay or straight. I think I've evolved beyond the narrow thinking that passes for normal in Lima, Ohio. I've freed myself to admire whoever I wish to, male or female. I'm different from the other jocks (some of them think I'm a bit of a dork because I love sci-fi movies) but I don't really advertise that difference. Lima is not known for its open-mindedness and after witnessing the crass way the students here behave, I don't think I'll ever risk it.

The very same boy I'm here admiring while I should be concentrating on washing off the grime of my extended football practice is the perfect example of how very backward this town is. He is one of the bravest – or some would say 'stupidest' but I don't – people I know because he faces ridicule and hatred on a daily basis and yet his beautiful face hardly ever shows the pain I know he feels. He is also one of the few people who don't think I'm a nerd if I bust out a Connery impression or two or break out into Na'vi, my favorite 'foreign' language.

He struts through the halls of this high school as if he owns it, rocking the most outrageous outfits and some of the tightest, sexiest jeans it's been my pleasure to see. I smile every time I see him shrug off a taunt or straighten up after being shoved into a locker by any one of a number of homophobic jocks who strut around, laughing like hyenas and high-fiving each other. His sarcastic turn of phrase often goes way over the heads of those jackasses and I can't help admiring its barbed subtlety. He's almost like a comic book hero in my mind.

He knows and I know that none of those knuckle-draggers is fit to even breathe the same air that he does and they're just too dumb to know it. I wish I could tell him what he does to me just witnessing his indomitable spirit. I wish, too, that I were brave enough to go up to him one of these days, slide my arm around his slender waist and hug that hot, firm body to mine.

I'm brought out of my daydreaming when I realize the water is getting cool and he's stepping out of his cubicle. I turn to watch the way his butt moves beneath the towel he's wrapped around his waist and I'm glad he's moved away before he can hear the embarrassing sound that just left my throat. Uhhh, *_ningay tutean sevin*_, seriously.

I palm my boy but I know I can't do anything to give him relief so I promise him an extended session later tonight when I'm in bed. Those sinful jeans have been taunting me the whole day and the bonus of those tight, Cheerio-red pants just this afternoon didn't help either. It's really distracting when Coach Sylvester has her team training when we're out there but Coach Beiste has told us to just suck it up and concentrate.

Yeah, I don't think Beiste gets what it does to us to watch those hot bodies flexing and stretching and teasing us as they go through their routines. The only male diva on the team sometimes practices the songs Coach Sylvester has lined up for them to perform at their Nationals competition and he sounds sexier than ever, now that he sings in a somewhat lower range. I think she has a soft spot for him but she works him just as hard as the other members of her championship team.

I've gotta say that if I had the balls I'd personally thank that crazy coach for getting him back in the Cheerios. The extra workout that he's getting apart from dancing in the glee club has worked wonders on an already sweet little body and my little _na'vi_ friend twitching here agrees wholeheartedly. Those legs, that ass, even the shoulders, should be immortalized in paint, I grin to myself. Maybe, if I'm good, my fairy godmother will give him to me so I can paint him – among other things. I crack myself up sometimes at my own wit, really.

I hear him puttering about and humming, of course, and I know he's going to take some time to do his hair and whatever else he does to look so girly and perfect. That means I have time to finish washing my hair and showering. He does take a lot of time and that's one of the reasons he waits for the other guys to finish in the shower before he does his thing. The other reason is, of course, their stupid homophobia.

The bullying has eased off a lot and now Coach Sylvester has him on the Cheerios again (damn that uniform for being so tight!) no one dares to hurt him anymore – at least not physically. Coach Sue would rip anyone a new hole and also rip off favorite appendages if anyone were stupid enough to damage her ace-in-the-hole to win another championship.

I finish and wrap my own towel around my waist, making sure to have it hang really low on my hips. I'm really proud of my body, especially my abs – can we say 'six-pack? – and I like the way he always tries to avert his eyes but he never quite succeeds. I smile at him as I walk slowly over to my locker, shaking the excess water from my hair as I go.

We talk a bit about glee club and the songs we're going to be doing for Regionals and I tell him I hope he gets a solo because his range is awesome as well as hot. I can see the color rising in his cheeks from the corner of my eye and I smile. He's really cute when he pretends he isn't blushing though it's there for everyone to see, his skin is so fair. I shimmy into my boxer-briefs, knowing that the movement of the towel is showing some of my thigh and butt and he spins around really fast.

I'm not upset because, seriously, the back view is always a bonus when it comes to this boy. He has on a different pair of jeans from before but this one's a little nicer. Just as I'm eyeing up his ass and just stopping myself from licking my lips, he turns around and catches me at it. I cover by commenting on the fact that the jeans look expensive and he reels off a whole bunch of names I suppose are designers' and I just nod and smile as if I know anything.

I ask him how come he looks so dressed up and he says he's meeting Mercedes and Tina at the Lima Bean when he's done here. He turns back to the little mirror in his locker to do stuff to his hair and while I shrug into my own jeans and tee-shirt, I take the opportunity to admire that view some more. Suddenly I realize that he can see me reflected in his mirror but I just grin at him while he raises that eyebrow at me.

When he's done primping – he's such a girl – he turns to me with his bag hanging over his shoulder and kinda hesitates before just blurting out if I want to come with him to hang out. I am a little surprised but my parents didn't raise no fool and I answer 'yes' so fast his eyes widen a bit and then he gives me that goofy little grin that we hardly ever get to see.

He waits while I gather up my stuff and then we head out of the steamy locker room. I open the door for him and he smiles this really cute, seductive little smile at me with his lashes kinda half lowered and I know my face is hot but I smile back. He makes a little comment about always admiring Southern manners and I bump him gently with my shoulder in response.

I don't think he realizes that this Southern boy would love to find out if there's enough room for two in his gorgeous, skin-tight jeans but I have a feeling he is not going to remain ignorant of that for long. I cross my fingers for luck and follow him out to his car. He hasn't realized that I don't have my own ride and that he'll have to take me home later. If I play my cards right, who knows, maybe I'll find out tonight the answers to all those questions popping up in my mind from earlier.

Never underestimate the power of a well-maintained six-pack; just like I never underestimate the power of skin-tight jeans and one hot diva.

.

**TBC **

.

**A/N 2:** *Na'vi: _ningay_ – truly;_ tutean_ – man; _sevin_ – pretty (roughly translated as in text: a really hot guy)


	4. Chapter 4

Stupidly… tight… jeans!

Part 4

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Our favorite male soprano was pretty oblivious to the effects his tight jeans were having on his fellow Gleeks. Now he is about to be enlightened... This is from Kurt's POV and there'll be actual dialogue this time. Rated M to be safe.<strong>

.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Ryan, et al.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kurt's POV<strong>

I really think Marc's latest collection is his best, not that anyone here would even know any of his previous work. Ah well, that's what comes of living in a hick town in the asscrack of nowhere. Hah, I've got to stop watching Bourdain.

It's another Monday and what do I have first – uh, how could I forget… Pre-Calculus. Dear Prada, why do I need this when I'll be at NYADA wowing all the Crawford wannabes toiling in my wake, uh!

Just as I slam my locker shut – after making sure my hair is still its gorgeous perfection and removing the huge textbook – I turn to see a couple of my fellow Gleeks gathered at the end of the hallway. What are they up to so early on a Monday, hmmm?

I make my way towards them, making sure that none of the cattle brush against me to disturb the fabulous fit of my new Jacobs 2012 collection pistachio semi-cropped jacket. I see some of the fashion-challenged horde staring at me as I pass but I simply tilt my chin up and ignore them. I'm just too curious about what Finn and Sam are talking about so intently that they don't see me approaching until I'm a few feet from them.

Sam was listening at first but now he's replying to Finn and he looks kinda angry at whatever he'd just heard. He's saying something that Finn clearly doesn't like but suddenly they look up and see me.

Whoa! What the _? Is Finn checking me out? No, must have been a trick of the light.

My forward momentum falters, I slow down my approach and I'm sure I'm going to need Botox soon with all the frowning my eyebrows are doing without my permission, dammit!

He did it again! I can't believe he just swept his eyes quickly from my new steel-gray Belstaff boots all the way up to my face, good Gaga!

Sam isn't much better and that predatory light in his eyes is something I'd expect from Puck more than him. What's with these boys today? Maybe it's something in the water, but no, we've just got to school. Hmmm, I've got to check this out.

I finally get closer to them and I know I must look a little intimidating because Finn now has that nervous, slightly constipated look and Sam is flushing and looking around as if he wants to escape.

"Okay, spill! What are you two planning? It must be something; why else would you both look so guilty."

Finn rubs the back of his head and I swear his eyes just dipped to my jeans again. Oh no, please tell me he isn't going to lecture me for the millionth time that they're too tight. I swear, if he comments on my clothes one more time, I'll threaten him with a makeover… and I'll mean it!

Sam jumps in first with a half-assed explanation and a sickly grin. "Heh-heh, we're not planning anything, Kurt! Finn just asked about me hanging with you, that's all."

I cross my arms, hugging the huge tome to my chest and stare at the two idiots before me. I hope my silly stepbrother isn't going to pull the big bro card again when I'm actually a few months older than him, the nut.

Before I can light into him, however, a warm body plasters itself to my back, a muscular arm slides around my waist and the faint scent of clean boy and body spray wafts over me. I go to jerk away when a husky voice whispers directly into my ear: "If I said you had a great body, would you hold it against me?"

I couldn't help it; I burst out into a bray of laughter that I'm sure caught Finn and Sam by surprise. I guess they'd expected me to go ballistic because Puck was touching me but that line was so incredibly corny, I couldn't help it. I spun around and away from the mohawked jock, still trying to stifle my chuckles.

"Shades of McQueen, Noah, that has to be one of the oldest lines in the book!" I stared into his smiling face, noticing for the first time the odd coloring of his eyes. They were what some would call hazel but I think they're more smoky topaz, kinda grey yet light brown in some lights.

He's staring at me now with the same look I usually see on his face when he's hot for one of the cheerleaders. I know I'm frowning again because I don't know why that look would be directed at me. He smiles now and asks: "These punks giving you a hard time? Let me know and I'll be your _**body**_-guard."

By this time Finn is frowning as if he really wants to punch out Puck but he used to be his best friend so he probably shouldn't and Sam is getting redder and has one hand on my elbow. I glance down at it and then back up at Sam who is staring at Puck as if he thinks lasers will come out of his eyes.

Puck, badass that he is (an attitude I've always secretly admired) simply ignores them, and continues to stare at me in a way that is making my face hot. I take a shaky breath because my brain is trying to tell me something here but Im having trouble believing it.

Puck likes me!

I think I must have shaken my head because a slightly disappointed look comes into the topaz eyes and then he smirks quickly and shrugs.

"Well, okay then, I'd say see you in class but I don't do the class thing. Later!" He flicks his eyes at Sam and Finn as he turns away, his broad shoulders stretching the red and yellow of his letterman jacket.

We watch him walk away in silence for a couple of seconds before Finn huffs out: "I don't want you to go anywhere near him, okay?"

I stare at him in horror; as my best girl would say – hell, to the naw! He did not just tell me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what to do!

Sam flinches as I haul my elbow out of his grasp. Contrary to the extreme decibel level they were probably expecting from my demeanour of righteous indignation, my words come out quiet and cold.

"Excuse … me?"

They both gulp and I swear Finn took a small step back, or maybe he just straightened away from me. Whatever he did, he looked as if he was shrinking and then as if he didn't know what to say. I turned my freezing stare to Sam who had yet to say anything.

"Explain, please. Enlighten me if you can." I start to tap my foot, a sure sign that, even if the bell rang for first period, I did not intend to let them loose until I'd had a satisfactory answer for their behaviour.

Unexpectedly, Sam begins to grin at me, his full pink lips stretched wide and his eyes twinkling. "You know, you totally look like that velociraptor in Jurassic Park, dude. That tapping thing you're doing, y'know."

I feel my eyes widen; is this boy for real? Here I am, pulling my best Wintour icy glare and he's referring to a movie? I close my eyes and pinch my nose bridge, Karl help me. I open them to glare at the grinning blond twit.

"Focus, Samuel! What are you two up to?"

Finn, forgetting to flinch as he straightens, frowns down at me, an unhappy look to his mouth. "Kurt, I-I don't, uh, think you … maybe you shouldn't wearthosetightjeansanymore."

?…?

I wait and I swear I can hear crickets and Sam is looking at my stepbrother with the same expression I feel is on my face – total incredulity.

I've deciphered the last part of Finn's gibberish and now, unfortunately, I can feel heat in my cheeks. I close my eyes, feeling mortified and then, thank Anna, I feel my anger coming to the rescue.

"WHAT?"

I can see and hear doors opening up and down the hallway and a few people are poking their heads out to see what the commotion is about. Just as I'm preparing a head of steam to blast the stupid, bigoted asshole in front of me, I feel a hand on my arm. I spin around and yell 'what!' again, but it's only Mercedes.

She begins to tug me away. "Come, boo, we're gonna be late for class."

I throw one last fulminating glare at the asshole flailing speechlessly behind me and I don't even care that Sam is standing there with his trouty-mouth wide open. I had enjoyed hanging with him on the weekend but that's it! Boys are such idiots, I growl as I stomp after my best friend.

I can feel tears beginning to prick and I know if I give in my face is going to go all blotchy and stupid-looking. I dash the few tears away that had escaped and entered the girls' restroom, 'Cedes holding the door.

"Alright, we only have a couple of minutes before the bell. What was that out there?" She folded her arms and waited while I wet a couple of paper towels, folded them and held them to my face to cool down.

I finally heave a sigh and then glare at her reflection, my eyes flicking back to my face every now and then to see if my colour had gone down.

"I don't even know, 'Cedes. Boys are just idiots, y'know?" I huff a little and feel myself calming down. "Okay, first, when I got my book from the locker, I saw Finn and Sam arguing at the end of the hallway and I wanted to know what they were going on about. I came up to them and asked them but then Puck came up and started flirting with me…"

"PUCK?" Her eyes were wide with a combination of disbelief and annoyance, I think. I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised too. As far as I know, our very own sex shark is straight. Well, anyway, he did his flirty thing, I joked it off and when he left, Finn, FINN! said maybe I shouldn't wear such tight jeans!"

I knew I was yelling again but as much as I pretend that things don't get to me, I hate to be criticized and to think that that homophobic jackass had the gall to… to… t-tell me wh-what I should w-wear…ugh. Shit, I'm so mad I'm even stuttering in my own damn mind!

I look at myself in the mirror while 'Cedes stands quietly, nodding with her arms wrapped around her waist. I just adore my new Marc Jacobs jacket with its unusual pale pistachio colour and military cut. The semi-cropped top stops just below the waist of my pin-striped grey jeans. I don't see anything wrong with my clothes, the – the idiot!

"Uhm, Kurt, do you have a full-length mirror in your walk-in closet? I can't remember," her voice sounds a little tentative and I frown slightly at her in the mirror. What is she on about? I nod and ask as much.

She smiles slightly, an odd little glint in her eye. "Baby boy, you're not a little kid anymore." And she nods as if I should understand what she's getting at. I know, of course, that I'm not a kid anymore – I'm 18 this year. Senior, remember?

"Mercedes Jones, what are you talking about? Just give it to me straight, I'm too upset for all the cryptic stuff right now." I widen my eyes at her while I try to fix the hair that had fallen out of its proper place and flopped onto my forehead. I let out a sigh as I didn't have my fave hairspray with me; it was in my locker and I just didn't have time before class began to go and get it.

"Kurt, sweetie. Turn around!" I looked up shocked at her sudden near-shout. I do as she said and spin around, my mouth gaping. She doesn't give me a chance to say anything; she just grabs my arms, up near my shoulders, and tries to shake me. Not much luck there; I really have grown and I'm a lot taller than she is now.

"Boy, you've got to understand! There are a lot of hormonal teenage kids in this place and, though I hate to agree with anything that comes out of your stepbrother's mouth, those jeans are really, damn tight!"

"Wh-what do my jeans have to do with them? I don't tell any of them what to wear – although they could all use a makeover. And what's with those stupid letterman jackets, anyway. You'd think they think it's hot or something."

"Focus, Kurt!" Her shout jerks my attention back to her from my rant and I stare at her, shocked. She's not smiling now but as she calms down, a soft little look comes in her eye and I'm sure it's pity. I don't think I like that look any better than the one before.

"Sweetie," then she drops her head and whispers to herself 'oh, god, I'm really going to have to say this,' and then she raises her head to look me straight in the eye.

"White boy, you are one of the hottest things to come through the doors of William McKinley High School in a long time. No, don't say anything," as she raises a hand to stop my horrified stuttering. "No, just believe me, okay? I'd never steer you wrong."

She steps back and crosses her arm beneath her bosom again. "Boy, you have no idea what all is going on behind you when you walk down a hallway in those designer outfits you'd sell your soul for. And as to the front, lord! I swear, half the time you have people walking into lockers or tripping, and you just stick that nose up in the air, oblivious as ever."

She shakes her head as she chuckles, turning to the door just as the bell goes off for first period. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable or stop wearing those seriously hot outfits, but you've got to own it, boo. Accept the fact that you don't look like an 11-year-old milkmaid anymore. Now, come on, we're gonna be late for Pre-Calc," and she pushes the door and she's gone.

I turn back to the mirror, noting absently that my eyes are still wide and my mouth is still slightly open from when I was about to interrupt her. Her words are buzzing around in my head. The colour starts to flood my face again as little things come back to me: Finn blushing and stammering whenever I talk to him directly, Sam checking me out in the locker room after practice and Puck, Noah, oh my god, that hot body pressed up to mine just a few minutes ago…

I begin to smile now as it all starts to sink in. My heart beat starts to speed up even as I shake my head, a little disbelief still lingering and making me question my sanity and 'Cedes' as well. Me, hot - that's not a word I'd normally associate with the Kurt Hummel I see in my mind. Fabulous, yes; who wouldn't be in these gorgeous designer outfits?

Oh my Gaga, I start to grin like a madman and it's only when the second warning bell goes that I realize I'm still standing, staring at myself in a mirror in the girls' restroom. All that 'Cedes said comes flooding back and suddenly, a new feeling, maybe it's pride, comes welling up and I feel my chin go up and my shoulders go back. I take up my book and shoulder bag, straighten everything and then turn towards the door.

Okay, Mercedes Jones, I'm going to own this. I'm going to see where this 'hotness' takes me… and, who knows, I might get a hot boyfriend out of all this.

I strut out into the hallways and, just in case anyone is still watching, I make sure to put an extra little sway in my steps. Hmmm, after this morning's enlightening conversations, maybe this will really work for me – these stupidly… tight… jeans!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N 2: Okay, I confess, I hadn't really planned on doing Kurt's point of view when I began this little experiment but this kid just wouldn't go away. He was chipping away at me and begging me to tell the next step from his point of view. Now, after this, I've got to really buckle down and see with whom he has the greatest chemistry. Obviously it's between Puck and Sam and, so far, from the reviews and PMs, Puck seems to be winning. However, don't count Sam out just yet. 'It ain't over 'til it's over!'**


	5. Chapter 5

Stupidly… tight… jeans!

Part 5

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Our favorite male soprano had been oblivious about his skinny jeans; now he is being chased by not one but two boys. Rated M to be safe.<strong>

.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Ryan, et al.**

* * *

><p>Kurt had never felt such mixed emotions in his life. On the one hand he was flattered beyond belief that at least two hunky guys were interested in him. On the other hand, and probably more importantly, he was feeling a little claustrophobic about the fact that <em>two hunky guys were interested in him!<em>

What could he say, as he stared at Mercedes; all this was pretty new to him, as pathetic as that might sound.

They were, at the moment, in his room in the new house that his dad had moved them all into after he'd married Carole. He was going through his unusually extensive wardrobe – well, unusual for a high school kid – and trying to figure out what to wear later that night.

Mercedes watched her friend as he held up a pair of skinny, striped jeans in one hand and a soft, red sweater in the other, waiting for her opinion. She grinned at the look of frustration on his pale-skinned face, his puffy lips poking out in a pout.

"Look, white boy, unless you're going to wear a garbage bag, there's no way to cover up that body," she declared and rolled her eyes when his mouth and eyes rounded in offended 'o's.

"Mercedes Jones, will you stop with that? Jeesh!" He flung himself onto the bed beside her and stared at the clothes in his hands. All the time he'd thought he was the epitome of the fashion-forward youth, enlightening the sartorial darkness of his fellow students, a bunch of teenaged perverts had been ogling his… assets. All this time!

He turned to her with a faintly pathetic look in his big blue-green eyes and asked softly, "Do you think _they_ think I was flaunting my… uh, you know?"

Mercedes blew a soft raspberry and stretched out flat on her back and stared up at the ceiling. She huffed impatiently before replying: "Kurt, you have to stop this. You cannot control what other people think! You are a fabulous diva with a fantastic voice who just happens to have a body that has some boys drooling. I say make the most of it, okay?"

She turned her head to stare fiercely at him. "Now, get your butt up, go make yourself even more fabulous and get ready to tease the heck out of Sam Evans!"

Kurt grinned down at his outspoken friend. He still wasn't quite comfortable with what had happened recently but if it got him a couple of dates before his high school career ended, well, he wasn't going to look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth.

He leaned over and dropped a quick kiss on her smooth, dark cheek and when she turned to grin at him, he whispered: "Thank you, 'Cedes, ever the voice of reason."

"You better believe it, boo. Now, go change and let me see how good you look."

He giggled and bounced into his _en suite_, happy that with them being a two-income family now they could afford a five-bedroom, four-bath house. Not having to share a bathroom with Finn was a huge plus; the overly tall youth was a bit of a slob and now it had even turned out that he might not have been as indifferent to Kurt's 'charms' as he'd wanted everyone to think.

He threw all thoughts of Finn, his 'stepbrother' out of his mind as he dressed, anticipation of the date causing him to flush pink. Sam had asked him out the day before and when he'd told his dad he'd be going out with him, Burt Hummel had stared at him for what felt like minutes.

Kurt chuckled as he wriggled his way into his dark wash A&F jeans – yes, he had to admit they were kinda tight – and smoothed the legs before snapping the waist closed. Anyway, his dad had finally snapped out of it to ask about Sam.

"Isn't he that blond kid that was the quarterback for a time? Wasn't he supposed to be straight?" Burt had stared at his kid with a faintly suspicious glare. He didn't want to bring up touchy subjects but he was praying Kurt wasn't still falling for straight guys.

Kurt's eyes had darkened as if he were reading his dad's mind loud and clear. "Not to worry this time, dad, he came onto me. In fact, a couple of supposedly 'straight' guys have suddenly started widening their options, it seems."

Burt hated the faint look of hurt in his son's eyes that reminded him so much of his mother's and now he hurried to clarify himself. "Look, kiddo, I just don't want anyone stringing you along, okay? You mean too much to me to see you get hurt, that's all I meant."

He knew he could have been a bit more supportive of Kurt over the years and tried to understand what he was going through. He could only blame the fact that he had no reference for dealing with a gay person, much less his own son. Now, though, after all that had happened, he was determined to have Kurt's back, no matter what. So, he smiled and reminded him of his curfew.

"You tell this Sam kid to have you home by 11, okay? It's still a school night." He released a tiny sigh of relief when he saw Kurt's eyes soften and a little smile bloom on the fair face. It really didn't take much to make the kid happy and that thought made his heart clench a bit.

Kurt had hugged his dad and dashed upstairs where Mercedes had been waiting and he'd begun going crazy on his wardrobe. Now, he was slipping on the red sweater with the wide neckline under which he was wearing a navy tank. He surveyed himself in the mirror and grinned, liking what he was seeing.

He bounced back out of the bathroom and sat before the mirror to begin taking care of his face. He'd cleaned it earlier and applied his favourite cucumber and mint moisturizer; now he simply had to line his lower lashes and apply a smear of cherry lip balm and he was good to go.

Mercedes, reclining on his bed behind him, smiled as she watched her friend grin excitedly at himself in the mirror. "Looking good, boo; I hope Sam appreciates you. If he acts the fool tonight, tell me and I'll sort his ass out for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, spun around on his stool and crossed his legs at the knee. He smoothed his hand down the navy jeans with the thin red pin stripes and chuckled. "'Cedes, you've got to stop treating me like your little sister. Girl, I'm at least a foot taller than you, by this!"

She got up now and strode to peer into the dressing table mirror and tug at her hair. "Pfft, that might be so but I can still cut a boy for you if you say so. You're my boy and no blond meathead is going to mess with you on my watch, get it?"

Kurt laughed as he shook his head; there was no way to convince his best friend that he was capable of fending off amorous jocks. Maybe it was because this was his first ever date with a boy, much less an athlete and she was concerned for his virtue.

He got up and took down a white pea coat, placing tissues, his lip balm, phone and credit card in the various pockets before he turned to her. He leaned into her and hugged her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?" When he felt movement indicating that she'd nodded, he continued. "You've got to let me grow up, then. I can and will take care of myself if blondie gets out of hand, I promise."

He felt her chuckle before he moved away towards the door and she followed him. "You're damn right you'll take care of it. I don't want my dad to have to bail me out the Lima jail."

Their laughter preceded them down the stairs and just as Kurt turned to his dad for his inspection, the doorbell rang. Mercedes moved to answer it before he could take a step and he huffed with impatience as she threw him a glare.

She yanked the door open, looked at Sam as he stared back at her like a deer caught in the headlights, and stepped back.

Sam swallowed at the fierce look on the black girl's face and stepped gingerly by her. When his eyes fell on Kurt they lit up with genuine admiration before realizing the boy's father was glaring at him from the living room doorway.

"Uh, hi_?" He glanced at Kurt for help but the boy just shrugged apologetically and turned to his dad.

"Dad, this is Sam Evans. He's actually been here before; he hangs out with Finn, Puck, Artie and Mike sometimes, remember?"

Burt took great pleasure in seeing how intimidated Sam looked as he stared at him. The boy actually did look familiar and he also looked clean and presentable. He had on decent jeans that weren't baggy but nowhere as tight as his son's and a blue, checkered shirt beneath a black zip-up jacket. Hmmm, pretty respectable-looking kid, he was forced to admit. Even that yellow stuff he called hair looked freshly washed and was combed neatly.

Now he nodded at the kid and had to hold back a grin as the boy let out the breath he'd apparently been holding. "I told Kurt his curfew is midnight." He ignored the tiny gasp he got from Kurt and the disbelieving look in his blue eyes. "See you have him here by a quarter of, at least."

Sam looked confused but nodded nevertheless. Then he relaxed as he realized that, when they got back, he'd have a few minutes with Kurt before he had to go inside the house. He smiled widely now and thanked Mr. Hummel quietly.

"I'll have him home on time, sir." He looked down now at Mercedes who had continued to glare at him. "Hey, Mercedes, everything good?"

She stared at him for seconds before answering and Burt had to hold back a snicker. Boy, that girl was like a mother bear when it came to his son and he watched Kurt roll his eyes as he moved to stand beside Sam.

"Wassup, Evans; you know I'll be watching you, right?" She watched the blond's eyes widen and when he nodded quickly she continued. "Kurt, you'll be telling me everything tomorrow. Now, go have fun. By the way, you're dropping me off home first."

She turned to Kurt's dad with a sweet smile and with a lighter voice said, "'Night, Mr. Hummel, tell Carole 'hi' for me, please?" With a flutter of her fingers she stepped past the two boys and out the door.

Burt chuckled and looked at Kurt now. "Well, you heard the lady; get going!"

Kurt shook his head with a tiny frown between his eyebrows and with a wave to his dad, dragged Sam out the door after 'Cedes. He would be having words with that girl the next day and it wasn't only going to be about his date with Sam!

.

KHKHKH

.

If there was one word that would remind him later of his date with Sam it would be 'fun'. The blond jock had driven them almost to the edge of Lima to a really nice little restaurant. Kurt had enjoyed the home-cooked style of the food, lamenting the demise of his diet as he tucked into the mashed potatoes and gravy. For once he condescended to have meat loaf and he promised his system that he'd give it only vegetarian dishes for the rest of the week.

Sam had been the perfect gentleman. In fact, he'd been really great and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard, almost snorting his diet Coke at one point. Sam had seemed to go out of his way to keep Kurt in stitches and the diva had to shake his head sometimes and ask him to stop.

"Oh, Sam, you're crazy! Oh my good Gaga, where did you learn all those impressions? _When_ did you learn them all?"

Sam stared at his date's sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks, Kurt's pretty pink lips wide in a suppressed grin. He chuckled as he admitted: "I'm a huge movie nerd and you know I like video games, too. Still, movies, especially sci-fi and action stuff really get me going."

Kurt nodded. "I can see that. When do you get time to do your schoolwork and go to football training and still watch all those movies? You must not sleep a lot."

Sam shook his head, his blond fringe flopping about attractively. Kurt suppressed the urge to smooth the hair back into place and watched the boy play with the straw in his soda.

"No, I sleep enough; it's just that I've been into this stuff since I was a little kid, real little. When all the other kids were out on the jungle gyms or running around beating each other up, I was inside watching old movies."

Kurt looked interestedly at him. "Wow, that is cool; nerdy, but still cool." He grinned as the blond beamed at him and then asked, "Are we ready or do you still have space for dessert?"

Sam looked at him in mock horror. "I'll always have room for dessert, good Southern boy that I am!"

Kurt laughed and watched him call the waitress over and ask for a dessert menu. She quickly produced one and the two boys enjoyed teasing each other about what sweet they preferred.

Sam, unable to resist the opening, leaned toward Kurt across the table and Kurt automatically leaned forward to hear what he was whispering.

"Wanna know something?" When Kurt nodded, he lowered his voice seductively. "Nothing on this menu can hold a candle to your sweetness..."

Kurt lurched backward, his eyes wide and laughter breaking forth from him. "Oh, my gosh, Sam Evans. Ha, ha, haaaa, oh, man!"

Sam beamed proudly as he glanced back at the menu, happy that he'd managed to crack Kurt up again.

Kurt shook his head. "Boy, I think that one beat Puck's 'hold it against me line'!"

The boys continued bantering back and forth and when Kurt's triple chocolate ice-cream and Sam's pecan pie arrived, they shared with each other.

It really was a great date and when Sam pulled up almost on the dot of 11:45, Kurt turned to him and heaved a huge, satisfied sigh.

He smiled as the blond turned off the engine. "Sam, this was really, really good. I enjoyed myself a lot, thanks."

Sam turned to stare at Kurt in the reflected light from outside the darkened interior of his car. "So, I might be rushing this but, uhm, will you go out with me again? Maybe on the weekend?"

Kurt smiled softly but shook his head once. "Oh, Sam, I don't know. I mean, what are we doing here? Are you asking me to be your boyfriend… what?"

Sam glanced down at the hand he was holding; huh, he hadn't even realized when he'd taken Kurt's hand in his. He shrugged now and then squinted up at Kurt's face, only partially visible in the low light.

He really liked Kurt and he thought he was hotter than most of the Cheerios, but, being boyfriends, walking through the hallways of McKinley holding hands, he wasn't quite sure about that. At least, not yet.

The long-drawn out pause between Kurt's question and Sam's response that had yet to come made Kurt start to shut down. He was just about to tug his hand back when Sam pulled him forward and he ended up half on top of the other boy.

"Sam! Wha_" Kurt suddenly found Sam's soft, large lips pressed against his and as he'd been about to speak, a slick, hot tongue slid inside his mouth. "Mmmf, Sam!" Kurt stared down into the glistening light blue eyes, his own wide and surprised.

Sam tugged Kurt firmly toward and kissed him again for longer this time, licking into Kurt's mouth and groaning in the back of his throat. Kurt's free hand came up to press against Sam's nicely-muscular pectorals and he eased away slowly.

He watched as Sam's eyes opened slowly, the pupils huge and black and he bit his lip, shaking his head again. "Oh, Sam, I don't know… and you still haven't answered me."

Sam, his eyes glued to Kurt's damp lips, licked his own and then smiled suddenly. "I was right, you know…"

Kurt frowned, a little confused and wondering what the blond was talking about now. "Right… about what?"

Sam smirked up at him, looking adorable with his lips flushed and his hair all tousled. "You really are sweet."

Kurt grinned and looked at him resignedly. "You know, I better get inside before my dad comes out to see what we're doing."

He chuckled when Sam quickly dropped his hand and settled himself properly behind the steering wheel once more. And just in time, too, because Burt Hummel was suddenly seen to fling the front door open and come out onto the steps.

Kurt stared out at his dad for a few seconds and then turned back to Sam. "I really enjoyed tonight, Sam. Maybe we can do this again but, not too soon, okay?"

He leaned forward and pressed a soft little kiss to Sam's cheek. He pulled back and with one last look, opened the door and jumped out. When he slammed the door closed he leaned into the window and smiled at the grinning blond.

"Drive safely, please, and oh, when you decide if you want a boyfriend, let me know."

He stepped back and with a little wave, spun around and made his way up the brick-paved walkway to his waiting father. The two Hummel men watched as Sam tooted and drove off and Burt looked down at his smirking son.

"So, I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

Kurt slipped his arms around his dad and rested his head against the sturdy shoulder. He nodded and hummed. "Mmhmm, and he was the perfect gentleman, too."

Burt grinned and turned them both to step inside the house, closing the door behind them before looking Kurt up and down. "So, is he your boyfriend now?"

Some of the light seemed to dim in Kurt's blue-green eyes but he smiled softly. "Oh, I don't know; I don't think he's ready for all that."

He turned to head upstairs and paused when Finn came out of the kitchen, a milk mustache sitting ridiculously on his upper lip. Kurt rolled his eyes in faint disgust as the boy wiped it off with the back of his hand.

"How was your night, Finn? You did have a date, right?"

Finn nodded and after telling Burt goodnight, the two boys headed upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

"Yeah, but I got a little pissed off so I left early."

Kurt twitched an eyebrow at him, not really caring but still a little curious. "Trouble in paradise again, huh?"

Finn shrugged, stuck his hands in his pockets and stared down at his 'stepbrother' who just happened to look really good in another of his super-tight jeans. This pair wasn't as bad as some he wore to school but it was still tighter than anything other guys would wear.

Now he looked down at his feet before staring back at Kurt who was now standing at his bedroom door, one hand on the knob. "Kinda… it's just that I knew you were on a date with Sam – and how weird is that, dude, I thought he was straight!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and wondered if he did it too often in one day if they would stick that way. He huffed at Finn now. "Look, Finn, I know you don't really understand but most people's sexuality is pretty fluid. Besides, we're teenagers; we don't have to be one thing or another until we're older, in my opinion."

Finn did a funny nodding/shrugging thing but he frowned as he said, "Well, I kinda don't mind you seeing Sam, but just, please, be careful around Puck."

Kurt gaped at him and then his stance relaxed a bit. "Oh, Finn, you don't have to worry. Puck might like flirting with the 'gay kid' but he wouldn't risk his sex-shark reputation to date me, okay? So you can relax."

Finn nodded but looked at Kurt seriously. "Kurt, please, promise me you won't date him if he asks. I'm dead serious."

Kurt, his eyes wide, stared at the taller youth, taking in the pinched expression and the faster breathing. He simply nodded, though, and with a quick goodnight, stepped inside his bedroom. He closed the door and leaned against it, deep in thought and then shook his head as he moved away.

He shrugged out of his pea coat, removing the items from his pockets and then continued to prepare for bed, all the time going over the end of his date and the strange interaction with his 'stepbrother'.

Kurt, in the midst of cleaning off his face, realized that his life had suddenly become a bit more complicated than he'd ever imagined. As he got into his sleep pants and an old worn t-shirt, his mind gradually turned to Puck.

He turned off the bedside lamps and smiled as he closed his eyes. The date with Sam had been really nice and he definitely wouldn't mind doing it again. Casual was good but he didn't want to run the risk of falling for the blond who might only be out for some fun. He knew how romantic, how sensitive he could be and if Sam made him fall in love with him and then just shrugged him off, he would just die.

Maybe he should just stay away from one-on-one dates he thought now as he yawned. They could just hang out in a group or something until Sam decided he wanted to be his boyfriend. Kurt smiled as he thought of the blond's kiss; it had been nice but nothing earth-shattering.

Suddenly he shuddered as he recalled the feel of Puck's body pressed up against his back in the hallway. In that split second when the mohawked teen had slid his arms around Kurt's waist and whispered his corny line into his ear, he had felt sexier than Sam's kisses had made him feel.

Without his control he suddenly wondered: _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him? _And his damned, traitorous cock twitched.

Oh, no, he thought, staring wide-eyed up at the dark ceiling. Crap! From his body's response to the memory of that fleeting moment, it appeared he was, indeed, attracted to McKinley's sex shark.

Kurt groaned and mentally kicked himself. Of all the people in the place, he had to go and find the most promiscuous boy hot. Ugh!

He flung himself onto his stomach, dragged one of his pillows over his head and screamed into the mattress. Gaga, no, anybody but Puck, he demanded silently. Just, not Puck, please!

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Our favorite male soprano had been oblivious about his skinny jeans; now he is being chased by not one but two boys. Rated M to be safe.<strong>

**A/N 1: I'm ba-aaack! Once more we delve into the lives of students whose hormones go wild around certain skinny jeans. Unfortunately, poor Puck needs to learn to look but don't touch.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Murphy, et al.**

* * *

><p>The following week was one of ups and downs and that was relatively normal for school, especially McKinley High. Kurt changed his slushied outfits only a couple of times, had a couple of spats with Rachel in Glee club and exchanged strangely inappropriate glances with Noah Puckerman several times a day.<p>

Well, that last wasn't customary but it had become part of this quasi-normality that was Kurt's life these days. He never failed to blush when the Jewish hunk would eye him up in the few classes they had together or in Glee; Mercedes was his bodyguard most of the time so Puck didn't approach him.

However, he was always aware of the other teen's lustful gaze upon him and the only time Puck looked even vaguely discomfited was when Will Schuester called him on his inattention one afternoon.

The other Glee kids had looked on in varying stages of disbelief and amusement as dark colour flooded Puck's face at Mr. Schue's words.

"Puck, do you need to go and take care of your problem?" His eyebrow quirked as he stared pointedly at Puck's crotch and then up at the teen's face.

There had been some snickering going on, especially from a couple of the girls when they'd seen the obvious bulge in Puck's washed out jeans. Some of the guys had rolled their eyes but Kurt had blushed as bright as a neon sign when he realised he'd been the focus of Puck's horniness.

They'd all been practicing some new moves for a song Schue had wanted them to do in assembly on Friday and how they were situated, Kurt was in front of but one person over from Puck. He had felt the other boy staring at his ass – he just knew that was the part of his anatomy the self-acclaimed sex shark had been focused on – but he'd managed to almost ignore him for the entirety of the rehearsal.

Puck now put on a mutinous expression despite his heated cheeks and stared back at Schue defiantly. "What, is it distracting you?" His tone was, as usual, borderline disrespectful and Schue glared at him.

"Maybe you need to switch positions so you can concentrate better," Schue frowned at the teen.

Puck smirked at him, glad that his colour was back to normal as he'd regained his composure. He ignored the gaping, staring teens to wink at the teacher.

"No, I like this position… a lot," and then he flicked his eyes to Kurt and winked.

Once again the giggles sounded but Schue only glared at the others; Kurt's sigh was almost audible in the otherwise silent room.

"What is it with you, Puckerman? You running out of Cheerios and cougars?" Mercedes' voice rang out in the classroom, overriding Rachel's who had just started to say, "Noah…" and Finn's "Dude!"

"'Cedes! Please, don't make it worse," Kurt's voice was slightly strained as he grabbed Mercedes' arm; his friend looked as if she would love nothing more than to beat down the mohawked teen who'd returned to smirking at them all.

Several people began speaking at once, a situation not unusual in that choir room but it was Santana's voice that rang out above everyone's, managing to sound both vicious and bored.

"What's the matter, Ladyface? It's not as if your twink ass could even handle a hot piece of man-meat like my Jewish stud over here." The look in her dark eyes was a challenge that Kurt automatically wanted to take up but … no.

"Santana, please!" Will Schuester's voice finally achieved a ring of authority even as the Latina shrugged and sauntered over to one of the chairs, sitting and crossing her legs as if she were utterly bored with life, school and, especially, Glee club.

Will turned to the other students, some of whom had drifted into little cliques or over to the chairs as Santana had. Puck had taken up his guitar and started plucking at the strings and as Will watched him he realised that somewhere along the line he'd lost control of the rehearsal.

Only Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt were still standing and as Will watched, the countertenor's eyes flickered to Puck before he coloured faintly. Will shook his head at all the teen drama and then, clapping his hands together to reclaim their attention, announced they'd be practicing the songs for the special assembly.

Glee club continued until Schue thought they had the songs down pat and then dismissed them, the threat of a headache making him sound a little more clipped than usual.

"Puck, I want to talk to you before you leave," and he stared at the teen who simply shrugged and sat back as the other kids gathered up their things and straggled from the choir room. He didn't miss the fact that Kurt was one of the first to dash out of there nor the fact that Puck's eyes followed him until he couldn't anymore.

Rubbing a hand through his curly hair, the envy of one Sue Sylvester, he leaned back against his desk, crossing his legs and arms as he watched Puck slowly focus on him.

Puck put his guitar to rest on one of the chairs beside him and then raised an enquiring brow at the teacher.

Will sighed and then began, his voice low and sincere as he asked, "What are you doing, Noah?"

Puck frowned at the use of his first name; it was a flag that said 'serious convo time' to him and he straightened up slightly. He frowned but replied fairly respectfully for him.

"I don't know what you mean… doing about what?"

Schue straightened up but didn't move from the desk, his eyes looking stern. "Look, I know what it's like to be a teenager, okay? I don't care what reputation you have, you're still just a kid having to deal with rioting hormones. I get it."

Puck frowned, his shoulders hunching forward defensively and his eyebrows lowering over his dark grey eyes. His full lips twisted as he stared at his teacher.

"Yeah, so what? You a guidance counselor now? I don't think Emma would like you poaching her job from her," he smirked and then, at the look in Will's eyes, shrugged apologetically. "Sorry."

Will didn't like this kid bringing up Emma's name like that and only just refrained from correcting him with "Miss Pillsbury, to you!" Still, he sort of understood that, being a guy, Puck wasn't going to be comfortable opening up to him.

Now he stared at Puck, letting the silence stretch out as he watched the kid fidget. "Are you attracted to Kurt, Puck?"

He watched the teen's eyes fly up to his, wide and startled; he probably hadn't expected his teacher to come right out and ask him something like that. Still, he had to give the kid points for chutzpah because he simply nodded before looking off toward the choir room door.

Will chuckled, his features softening slightly as he stared at the discomfited teen. "I need to apologise for calling attention to you like that… earlier."

That brought Puck's eyes back to him swiftly and he nodded to back up his words. "I shouldn't have done that, I know. Still, you have to stop making Kurt uncomfortable. Why don't you talk to him like a person and stop objectifying him as you've been doing for a while now?"

Puck's mouth dropped open, his surprise causing him to look years younger than seventeen and Will chuckled. "What, do you think teachers are blind? C'mon, Puck, you're not as subtle as you think!"

Puck shook his head and then, with his hand rubbing the back of his neck, he finally muttered something. Will leaned forward, saying, "Sorry, I didn't catch that," and Puck looked up to glare at him.

"I said that I can't talk to him, okay? Of course he knows I'm hot for that fine body of his but if I told him I actually liked him too, what do you think he'd do?" He paused as he waited for Will to say something but he continued before the other man could speak. "He'd laugh in my face, that's what!"

It was Will's turn to stare with his mouth slightly ajar, his mind choosing and discarding words in an effort to find the right ones. Finally he sighed, having realised that he'd underestimated this boy as most people seemed to do. He looked up to watch Puck running a hand up and down the neck of his guitar, his fingers tracing gently over the strings. Nodding once to himself, he got up and went over to the chair on the other side of the guitar. He didn't look at Puck as he spoke quietly.

"You know, Kurt might just surprise you," and he shook his head at the sound of Puck's scoff. "No, trust me on this; he's not so much the diva as you would think. Maybe if you gave him a chance to see you as something other than the skirt-chasing, girl-hungry boy we all know and love, he would give you a chance."

Noah sat silently as he digested his teacher's words, sure he was in an alternate reality. He would never have seen himself having a heart-to-heart with a teacher but he did want to try with Kurt. He looked over at the other man as he continued.

"Kurt's a pretty sensitive guy but he's a pretty fair one; if he thinks you're sincere and not just out to get into those skinnies of his, you stand as good a chance as say… Sam." Will chuckled at once again having rendered the boy speechless.

"Uh, uhm, wow; thanks, I guess," Noah sputtered, feeling a little weirded out that Schue had also noticed Kurt's skinnies. He didn't know what else to say so he took up his guitar and then looked up at the teacher from the corner of his eye. "Uh, can I go now?"

He left as soon as he'd packed the instrument in its case and he could have sworn he heard Schue chuckling as he tried not to look as if he was running. Damn, heart-to-heart talks were freaking uncomfortable, he muttered as he headed out to the parking lot. His heart stuttered to a halt and then speeded up as he saw that Kurt… of all people… was waiting for him by his truck.

He dragged his almost-patented smirk onto his face, slung the guitar case across his back and strutted as sexy as you please over to the waiting diva. He stopped a few paces from the other boy who was frowning slightly and then lifted his chin.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, I didn't expect you to be waiting for the Puckster…" he winced internally and kicked himself mentally. '_Sweet cheeks, Puckster?' What the hell is wrong with you, Puckerman?!_

Kurt rolled his eyes and with his arms folded defensively across his chest, glared at Puck. "Look, Puck, I could ask 'what do you want from me' but I think schoolchildren in England know what that is."

Puck glared at the other boy now, the recent conversation with Will Schuester fading to the back of his mind. He hadn't expected Kurt to confront him like this and now he felt defensive as hell.

"Yeah, and what is it that I want from you, princess?" He took a step toward the other boy, getting a perverse pleasure from watching Kurt tense up.

Kurt sputtered and Puck's eyes were drawn to the pouty pink lips and he groaned inwardly. He waited for the diva to gather himself and speak.

"You've made it pretty clear and I won't lower myself to say it out loud," he said prissily. "I just want to let you know I don't appreciate this game you've decided to play with me. We all know you don't have the … I _was_ going to say balls but we know you have big brass ones…" He paused and then glared again at Puck. "Okay, where do you expect all your leering and teasing to get you?"

He held up his hand and flapped it rapidly at the mischievous look that came over the mohawked teen's face. "No, no! I mean, you and I know that this isn't going anywhere because I'm gay and you're famously straight. Let me put it this way… leave me alone!"

He spun around, his face flushed and his eyes blazing, preparing to storm off in a Tony-worthy exit but his arm was grabbed and he was spun back around. He was slightly off balance so when Puck grabbed him he fell against the other teen, his eyes flying up to meet Puck's angry gaze. Neither of them said anything for several seconds before Puck's mouth was mashing onto Kurt's soft lips.

Strange little squeaking sounds were coming from Kurt as he pushed against Puck's chest and he gasped, regretting it immediately when the other boy's hot tongue slid into his mouth. Kurt struggled as his mind protested but his body heated, the feel of the other tongue gliding against his making him shudder.

He wrenched his mouth away and stared aghast at the other teen, his damp lashes spiky around his wide eyes. He could feel his lips puffing from the force of the kiss but he could also undeniably feel how much tighter his jeans had become – and that was saying something!

Puck stared at the host of emotions flying across Kurt's face and he almost regretted kissing the other boy. Almost, because that was one of the best damn kisses he'd ever had.

Suddenly his face felt as if it was on fire. Kurt had slapped him and if there had ever been any doubts as to Kurt's strength, the hand-print slowly appearing on Puck's tanned cheek would have allayed them.

"Ow, son of a bitch! What the he_!?"

Kurt was breathing hard and glaring at him, his blue eyes fierce and Puck shut up immediately. Kurt narrowed his eyes at him and took a few deep breaths and when he looked back up at Puck there was something strangely like regret in their depths.

"Y'know, I was actually going to give you the benefit of the doubt because I know you, Noah. This, though_ this just made me change my mind."

He turned away again, shouldered his bag and stalked towards his car, making sure to keep his back straight. No way in hell was he going to let Puck know how much that kiss had affected him. As hot as it was he didn't appreciate being toyed with because he knew that, as much as Puck found him hot, the other boy would never be seen out in public with him. Besides, this sudden interest in the only out gay kid in Lima was probably just a phase and he was damned if he'd end up a 'curiosity' notch on Puck's bedpost.

He drove off, uncaring that Puck was still standing with a hand to his burning cheek, staring after him. Let the likes of Santana and the other Cheerios have him, he thought grimly, ignoring the fact that for a brief time during that kiss, his body had thought it was in heaven. Huh, what did it know, anyway? Guys like Noah were a dime a dozen but Kurt had always been one for the exclusives of life, no cheap knockoffs for him.

* * *

><p>Puck's shoulders slumped and he wondered quite dazedly what the hell had just happened? They had been there less than ten minutes and he had fucked up royally, far more quickly than he ever had. Not even the debacle with Quinn and Finn had felt this bad to him. Shit, he should have followed Schue's advice and, almost as if he'd conjured the man by thinking his name, the teacher appeared, coming down the front steps of the school.<p>

He hunched his shoulders, hoping the man wouldn't see him but he looked up at the sound of his name, Schue waving to him as he approached.

"Hey, didn't I just see Kurt's Escalade tearing out of here? Did you get to talk to him?" He came up to Puck, squinting in the late afternoon light and then he gasped as he got a good look at the teen before him.

"Puck, what happened?!" His eyes took in the reddening hand print on the boy's face and then they widened in understanding. "Oh, no, did Kurt do that?"

Puck shrugged and began stowing his guitar case in his truck. He looked at Schue and then away before mumbling, "I may have pissed him off…"

"'May have'? Puck, that hand print on your face says way more than 'may have'!"

"Okay, I may have… uh, kissed him, okay? It wasn't a big deal!"

Schue stared at the boy incredulously and then a chuckle burst from him and then he was roaring with laughter. He took a look at Puck and tried to stop but he just started up again. Finally, when his roars subsided enough for him to speak, he burbled, "Kurt certainly thought it was a big deal!" and the laughter started again.

"Yeah, laugh it up, while I have to go home and explain to ma and sister why my face looks like this!"

He jumped into his truck, slammed the door and started it up. He glanced out his window to see Schue looking at him apologetically and the teacher put his hand on the window to stop him from driving away. Puck rolled his eyes at him but waited for him to speak.

"Sorry, you kids are just all about the drama, aren't you? Okay, here's what you do – I don't have a clue why I'm helping you, really – but tomorrow you're going to serenade him as an apology. Yeah," he held up his hands in surrender, "I know it's kinda cliché but this is Kurt you're dealing with. I hate to say it but your boy is a walking cliché."

Puck found himself smiling reluctantly at the curly-haired man and it struck him then that Schue was probably the teacher who was closest to them and privy to all their drama. Maybe his years of experience could come in handy for Puck, who knows. He nodded at the man and threw him a little smile.

"Okay, I'll work on it, run it by you before Glee tomorrow and then… I guess we'll see if the diva knows how to accept an apology."

"That's my boy!" Schue crowed and Puck grinned at him, throwing him a wave as he moved off.

Will watched Puck drive off, unknowingly repeating the moment when Puck had watched Kurt drive away from him. He shook his head as he turned to his own vehicle; if anyone years ago had told him he'd be counseling lovelorn teens and not freaking out about it, he wouldn't have believed them. Yet, here he was, dealing with the rollercoaster emotions of a bunch of highly talented, very theatrical students and he thought he was pretty damn good at it.

He whistled loudly in the empty parking lot, enjoying the feeling of having done a good deed and acknowledged that this was one teen drama he was looking forward to helping with. _Hmmm, I wonder if there's a Journey song to fit this situation._ _Oh, yes, this Cupid gig was the bomb! _

And dork that he was, he almost high-fived himself right there in the school car park.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I do hope you all enjoyed this latest installment. I have no idea yet what – or how appropriate – the song will be but knowing Puck, it might be a little bit different. Let me know what you think and any ideas on what Puck should do. Even Journey songs are welcome. So, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Our favorite male soprano had been oblivious about his skinny jeans; now he is being chased by not one but two boys. Rated M to be safe.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Murphy, et al.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel knew he was going to hell. Even though he didn't believe in God, somehow he knew there was place reserved for people like him. Not that he was about to tell anyone about what was going through his head because, currently, he was sat opposite a cute, hot blond boy who was obviously into him.<p>

He had accepted Sam's invitation to catch a movie and then go have ice cream afterwards and now, after hours in the boy's company, he knew he was going to burn for leading the other boy on.

Sam's face practically glowed as he regaled Kurt with some videogame nonsense that Kurt wasn't remotely interested in but, since he was out on a date with the boy, it behooved him to at least pretend he was interested in the crap blondie was spouting.

Finally winding down, Sam turned a more serious gaze on his date and sighed. "Okay, I get it, Kurt… but, thanks anyway for coming out with me."

Kurt jerked in surprise and not a little dismay; he hadn't realised his deep disinterest in Sam's stories was that obvious and now he scrambled to cover his rudeness.

"No, no, uh, what do you mean, Sam?" He widened his eyes in faux innocence and licked his lips, wincing when he saw Sam's eyes immediately zero in on them, the pupils widening as he did.

Sam grinned ruefully and shook his head. "You know, the whole evening I've been wondering why we're here, on a date, if you're not interested?"

Kurt stared at him and at the way the soft light from the old-fashioned light fixture made his hair and eyes glow. They were eating sundaes in a quaint little ice cream parlour apparently frequented by couples and Kurt had been intrigued by its old-world charm. Now, though, the sweet surroundings couldn't hide the bitter truth.

Sam Evans bored him silly.

Yes, the boy was a hunk and yes, he could be amusing with his movie star impersonations and quirky quotes from famous/classic movies but Kurt bit back a sigh and wanted to kick himself. He knew deep down he'd only agreed to go out with Sam as a distraction. Now, he had to find some way to let the boy down without hurting his feelings.

"Sam, I uh," he paused and took a deep breath, his eyes contrite as they held the other boy's. "I do like you, y'know. It's just… I don't really see us as boyfriends and … I wish we could just be friends?" He tilted his head coquettishly and batted his lashes, knowing he was pouring it on a bit thick but hoping Sam's sense of humour would save them.

Sam looked at him without speaking, his gaze roving over the other boy's oddly attractive face. He knew he was only sexually attracted to Kurt but he could see them becoming friends, actually. He sighed that he would never get a chance to get into those skinny jeans of his because, damn! the boy was a walking wet dream that he was still lusting over.

His skin flushed at his wayward thoughts but he grinned broadly at Kurt and nodded. He grasped one slender, pale hand in his and assured him, "hey, we will always be friends, even though I so wanted more!"

Kurt, surprised, burst out laughing at the blond's openness and he wished once again that he could have been attracted to him than to…

He broke off that line of thought as he and Sam giggled and then they both got down to the serious job of finishing their huge desserts before they melted into multi-coloured pools of glop.

When Kurt and Sam returned to the house, they stood outside the front door for a few seconds, Kurt turning his face up to the night sky while Sam pointed out constellations from which his alien visitors were supposed to arrive.

Kurt laughed softly as he listened to him expound on his theory of what his extraterrestrial-biological entities and finally slapped him on the arm to shut him up. Sam looked down at Kurt's smiling face and decided to move in for a kiss. Kurt, surprised, kept his hand on his arm before easing back not two seconds into the kiss.

As Sam moved in for another peck, the door flew open and the startled boys glanced up into two frowning faces.

Half an hour later, Kurt was still yelling at Finn… and Puck… for what he considered their boorish behaviour and let them know in no uncertain terms that he would kick their asses if the EVER interrupted a date of his again!

It wasn't as if he had wanted Sam to kiss him but the audacity of the two clowns, morons, buffoons, idgits… he was running out of epithets to hurl at them… had him spitting mad. The fact that the two culprits were cowering in Finn's room in the face of his wrath only appeased him somewhat. The memory of Sam's giggling face as he left in his dad's car didn't help matters either.

Finn glared over at Puck, manhandling the controls of the videogames as if he were wishing it was Puck's head. The mohawked teen simply sneered and proceeded to kick the ass of Finn's onscreen character, crowing in muted delight – well, just in case the diva spouting like a volcano heard him and came in the room.

It was all Puck's fault, in Finn's opinion because he'd heard the car's distinctive engine as it had pulled up in the Hummel/Hudson driveway. It had been his idea to go and scotch any romantic move that Evans was probably aching to pull on 'our' boy (Puck's words) and Finn had simply followed him downstairs. Now as Kurt banged about downstairs they could hear him still fuming because he'd left the basement door to his bedroom wide open, all the better for them to hear his angry tirade.

It didn't faze Puck at all; he looked supremely satisfied with himself as even Finn could see that the goodnight kiss they'd interrupted had looked as awkward as Finn had felt. He didn't want to admit that he had agreed with Puck on the plan and when Kurt had launched a barrage of words that Finn could barely understand, he'd simply shrugged in surrender and pointed at Puck.

Puck for his part had ignored Kurt's sputtering but stared down Evans who grinned widely at him, drew Kurt in for a quick hug and whispered to a distracted Kurt that he had enjoyed their date. He then threw them a friendly wave and hopped into his dad's old car. Puck had narrowed his eyes at him and then tuned in back to Kurt who had graduated to poking Finn in the chest with one hard, slender finger.

"Have I ever interrupted any of your dates with that granny toddler you're infatuated with, Finn Hudson?!" His voice did not drop in volume as he stalked away from the other teens, a fact that Finn knew meant he was truly pissed off.

"Uh, no, but, Kurt, it was Puck's idea. I just tagged along… uh, to keep him out of trouble!" His shit-eating expression made Kurt roll his eyes and then he turned them on Puck, drilling holes into the other boy's unconcerned face.

Puck shrugged and shoved his hands into his jeans, unknowingly drawing both boys' attention to the straining material across his groin. His arm muscles bulged as, once again, he was only wearing a black tank top; Kurt assumed his letterman jacket was up in Finn's room even as his eyes jerked back up to the teen's dark eyes.

"And why did you take it upon yourself, you misbegotten spawn of the devil, to interrupt a perfectly fine kiss with my date?" Kurt's biting tone was sharp enough to draw blood and Puck glared at the word 'misbegotten'. He didn't know what exactly it meant but he knew it couldn't be anything good because the diva was furious.

Puck straightened up and took a few steps towards Kurt, his eyebrows almost meeting his frown was so ferocious. "I was simply looking out for you; I know guys like Evans – they take advantage sometimes."

Kurt's eyes widened, his look of incredulity matching Finn's. He sputtered and then shook his head before starting again. "Advan- what, Puck, what the hell are you sniffing? You are Lima's man-whore, of course you'd know all about taking advantage, wouldn't you?" With that he spun around and stalked off towards the basement and his room, unaware of the look of absolute devastation in Puck's eyes.

Puck bit his lip as he stared after the other teen, his eyes going unerringly to the way Kurt's ass twitched in his black jeans but for once he wasn't ogling the boy. He was mentally kicking himself for not doing the song as an apology as he and Mr. Schue had planned. He'd changed his mind when he'd overheard Sam asking Kurt out for later just as they were entering the choir room. Puck had tried not to eavesdrop but his spirits had plunged into his sneakers at Kurt's acceptance of Sam's invitation. Now he wished he'd gone through with the song; maybe Kurt wouldn't have gone on the date and he wouldn't have put himself into this unenviable position of being on the rough side of Kurt's tongue.

Finn stared between the two teens, his mouth hanging open stupidly as he tried to get his head around the fact that Puck – of all people – had been hurt by what Kurt had just thrown at him. He blinked and the expression was gone, replaced by Puck's trademark sneer and they headed back upstairs to finish their game.

Downstairs Kurt was finally winding down as he threw one of his pillows at the others, pretending he was beating up Puck. Ugh, that boy was unbelievable, he fumed, flinging himself down onto the bed. He finally calmed down enough to realize that maybe, just maybe, he may have over reacted a bit. He sighed as he stared up at his ceiling, his hands beneath his head.

If he were honest with himself he had to admit that Puck confused him and made him unsure in a way he hadn't been in a long time. Yes, he knew the other boy was attracted to him but he wasn't sure if what he felt in return was attraction or he was just flattered at the boy's interest in him.

As his mind replayed the way Noah had looked as they all stood downstairs while Kurt had ripped them new ones, he sighed. His body was definitely interested in what Noah was offering; really, who wouldn't, he was smoking hot. Kurt, though, didn't just want to be one in a long line of conquests; he was proud that way.

He closed his eyes and let his body remembering what it felt like to be kissed by Noah… and then suddenly, a memory of Sam's soft kiss intruded. He jerked up straight, frowning as he recalled that he was supposed to be ashamed about leading poor Sam on.

He sighed and dropped his head in his hand, sitting there thinking about the two very different teens who were, for want of a better word, courting him. He glanced over at his cellphone that he'd removed from his jeans when he'd come downstairs and thought of calling Mercedes. It was a Friday night and she'd said she was staying him but Kurt was a little reluctant to call her just to unload his uncertainties onto her.

Finally he shrugged, reached for the phone and speed-dialed his best friend.

"Hey, boo, wassup? How'd the date go?" Her cheerful voice immediately made his spirits lift and he chuckled before answering, wondering how much he should open up to her.

"Hey, lady, it wasn't bad. What did you get up to tonight?" He felt it only fair that before he started his tale of 'woe' he should find out what was going on with her.

They chatted for a while, her voice ringing out from the phone's speakers as Kurt laid back on the bed to listen. The Jones family had had their monthly family games night and they laughed together at her accounts of her very competitive family's antics. Eventually, though, as she was a very perceptive girl, she returned the conversational ball to her unusually quiet friend.

"So, what's on your mind, sweetie-pie, tell Auntie 'Cedes everything." Kurt chuckled involuntarily at the tone of voice she'd adopted.

"Oh, the date was okay – the movie was fun, if a little weird, but that's Sam, right?"

They laughed and he told her little bits about the whole evening, basically just skimming over what he thought of as the bland parts of the date. Then, his voice tightening slightly, he told her about the interrupted goodnight kiss and listened to her indignant squawking on his behalf.

"I know, right!?" Kurt and Mercedes lambasted the two boys who were still presumably virtually bashing each other upstairs and took great satisfaction from imagining what they would do to them if they could.

"I know Puckerman's been all over you like white on rice these days, boo, but you gotta straightening him out!" Mercedes declared and then, as the silence stretched and she realized what she said, they both burst into raucous laughter.

Kurt finally wound down, wiping the tears from his eyes as he hiccupped. "Oh, girl, 'straightening' is so not the right word for this situation!" and they were off again, giggling like crazy people.

Eventually, though, Mercedes said, soberly, "You do need to talk to him, though, Kurt. It's gonna get ugly if he keeps chasing after you and you keep smacking him back like he's a puppy or something. I don't see Puckerman putting up with that for long."

Kurt thought about it and then, taking a deep breath he lowered his voice and said, "Um, yeah, about that…" and waited for her to realize that something was definitely up with him.

"Kurt Hummel, oh god, please don't say it," she interjected just when Kurt blurted out: "I think I might…" and she interrupted to yell, "Oh, hell to the no, white boy!"

Kurt sat up quickly and grabbed the phone to take it off of speaker because that last had been yelled at probably her loudest volume. "'Cedes, ''Cedes, gosh, calm down, please!" He looked frantically towards the stairs because he had left his door open when he'd been berating the two idiots upstairs. He waited and listened but when he didn't hear any movement he turned back to the phone.

"Look, it's just that, gosh girl, have you looked at Noah. The boy is fine!" He held the phone away from his ear as she blasted a torrent of advice at him and he waited for her to take a breath before he interjected: "No, I'm not falling for him! What do you take me for?"

He listened as he picked at an invisible thread on his perfectly flawless comforter and nodded and hummed in response to her advice to stay the heck away from Lima's man-whore. Finally a little smile bowed his pink lips and then he said quietly, "He kissed me…" and waited for the explosion.

Surprisingly, it didn't come and he frowned in confusion. "Mercedes, did you hear me…? Hello?"

When she finally spoke, her voice was so thoughtful and quiet that Kurt frowned suspiciously.

"When did this happen, Kurt, today?"

He stuttered and blushed even though he had no apparent reason to. "Uhm, no, a couple of days ago… in the carpark."

Silence again and then he heard his friend's long-suffering sigh.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell me when it happened… Wait, was that why he had that mark on his face?!"

Kurt squirmed in shame because he really was not normally given to violence. "Yeah, I, I was kinda upset…"

He heard her chuckle and congratulate him before she chided herself. "No, as a Christian I shouldn't condone violence…" and she and Kurt laughed again. "Puck sometimes needs a smack upside the head but I'm surprised you were the one to deliver it, though."

Kurt nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah, it caught me by surprise too but… if I'm being honest here… I have to admit that boy knows how to kiss!"

Mercedes grunted in what he could almost believe was envy. She'd dated Puck briefly a couple of years before when he was looking to raise his stakes in the stupid high school popularity game but they hadn't done much in the area of making out. She'd told Kurt everything about their very brief time together and now Kurt had got a chance to kiss Lima's youngest stud.

She got serious again, though and asked, "What exactly is his story, Kurt? I know he can barely keep his hormones in control when he looks at you these days. I just didn't take him for a player on your team?"

Kurt agreed, a slight frown on his smooth face. "Yeah, sometimes I think he's just playing with me, y'know? Then sometimes, I get the feeling that there is more going on with him than we suspect."

They were silent for a few moments and then, letting out a sigh, Kurt ended the call after telling her he would keep her updated completely from now on.

"No keeping secrets between us, boo, that's not the way BFFs roll," she chuckled and hung up, leaving Kurt with a more relaxed look on his face than when he'd first made the call.

He sat up only to gasp and grab his chest, his eyes going wide as he saw Noah coming down the steps into his bedroom.

"Puck, oh my god, you scared a year off my life! What do you want?" He got up and strode to the middle of his room, his wary eyes watching the other boy's slow approach. When Noah got to a few feet from him he stopped and swung the guitar he'd been wearing around to his front.

Puck stared intently at Kurt, trying to gauge his mood and then said, "Uh, I wanted to apologize for the other day… in the car park. I wanted to sing something for you and I figured, since you hadn't gone to bed as yet, I could do it now."

Kurt took in the other boy's body language; he was quite good at reading people even though his mask made it seem as if he ignored everyone but that wasn't true. When you weren't the biggest or most athletic person and prone to being bullied, you had to know how to read people's intentions toward you.

Now he noticed that, even though Noah's words were fairly straightforward and his voice was strong, his eyes rarely settled on Kurt's. They kept flicking a little to the side and behind and that was what made Kurt back down and decide to listen to the other boy's apology. Puck was rarely nervous but for some reason, Kurt had the power to do it.

"Okay," he murmured and moved back to sit on the end of his bed, his chin tilted up imperiously. Puck looked around and, spying the leather couch, perched on the edge of it. He ducked his head towards his guitar and tuned it before playing the opening chords of a vaguely country-sounding song that Kurt didn't immediately recognize. Kurt suppressed a shiver because… how often did a hot jock serenade a skinny little gay boy… in his bedroom!

…

Down on the corner, by the traffic light,  
>everybody's lookin', as she goes by,<br>they turn their heads and they, watch her till she's gone.

Lord have mercy, baby's got her blue jeans on!

Up by the bus stop, and across the street,  
>open up their windows, to take a peek,<br>while she goes walking, rockin' like a rollin' stone.

Heaven help us, baby's got her blue jeans on!

[CHORUS]  
>She can't help it if she's made that way,<br>she's not to blame if they look her way,  
>she ain't really tryin' to cause a scene,<br>it just comes naturally, nah, the girl can't help it.

Well up on main street, by the taxi stand,  
>there's a crowd of people, and a traffic jam,<br>she don't look back, she ain't doin' nothing' wrong,

Lord have mercy, baby's got her blue jeans on!

She can't help it if she's made that way,  
>she's not to blame if they look her way,<br>she ain't really tryin' to cause a scene,  
>it just comes naturally, naw, the girl can't help it.<p>

Down on the corner, by the traffic light,  
>everybody's lookin', as she goes by,<br>they turn their heads and they, watch her till she's gone.

Lord have mercy, Baby's got her blue jeans on!  
>Heaven help us, baby's got her blue jeans on!<p>

…

Puck finished and raised his head, a sparkle in his eyes and Kurt couldn't help it; he burst out laughing, covering his mouth as he did and bending forward so Noah couldn't see his face. Finally he sat up, staring at Noah and shaking his head.

"Boy, what's wrong with you? You call that an apology?" Kurt desperately tried to hold back the grin but the hopeful look on the other boy's face just did him in and he giggled again.

Puck shrugged, immensely relieved that he'd got Kurt to laugh. He smirked as he said now in his patented Puck way, a slight smirk on his lips, "Well, not so much an apology as an… explanation?"

He hoped he wasn't pushing his luck but if it got Kurt to even spend five minutes talking to him he would be happy.

Kurt looked at him with his eyes narrowed as he contemplated whether he ought to forgive the smirking idiot in front of him. Finally he nodded, saying, "Okay, so what you want me to understand from your choice of musical material is that my jeans … what, distract you?"

He blushed at the way Noah's eyes dropped down his legs and then back up to his face, a dark look that made Kurt more than aware that they were alone in his bedroom.

Puck shrugged, the heightened colour in his face betraying the fact that he wasn't as comfortable as he would have liked Kurt to think. He ducked his head, looked away and then back at Kurt.

"Look, I have a reputation for appreciating beautiful things… well, mostly girls and a few cougars… but there's nothing to say I can't branch out into… uhm, other areas."

Kurt got to his feet, sudden anger making him reckless and he stalked to within a few inches of Puck's feet and stared down at him. "So, what, I'm your 'Introduction to The World of The Gay 101'? Huh, is that it, Puckerman?"

Puck didn't like the way Kurt was looking at him nor did he like the way he said his name, as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Yet, he didn't want a repeat of the parking lot incident – his face couldn't take another hit like that one – and he raised his hands placatingly.

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch, princess! I simply wanted you to know that I think you're hot. You have a rocking body and your jeans make it hard for me to think anything else, okay?"

He stared up at Kurt challengingly. He didn't often lie, he didn't care about most people enough to pretend anything. Why couldn't Kurt get that he wanted to get next to him because he was sexy? To him that was as simple as one plus one equaling two. It puzzled him that Kurt acted so offended at the thought that he, Noah Puckerman, found him attractive. What was that about?

He got to his feet while moving his guitar onto the couch, bringing him further into Kurt's personal space and they stared at each other. The boy was really kinda pretty, too, with those pouty pink lips, the pointy nose and the huge, blue-green eyes that were staring into his right now. His eyes dropped to Kurt's mouth again and he involuntarily licked his lips as he looked at them.

Kurt gasped and tried to step back but Puck slid a hand around his waist and tugged him flush against his body. They stared at each other and then Puck slowly lowered his head, giving Kurt more than enough time to move away if he wanted to. He waited but Kurt didn't move and finally he brought their mouths together.

When Kurt made no protest at all, Puck crowed in triumph – silently, of course – and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He brought the other hand slowly so as to not spook Kurt up to the back of his head and sank his fingers into the thick dark hair. Puck flicked his tongue at the seam of Kurt's so far unresponsive mouth and slid it in when the soft lips parted slowly.

He kept the kiss slow and unhurried and relatively chaste, just barely touching his tongue to Kurt's before withdrawing. He moved his head back as slowly as he'd moved before and looked down at Kurt who was staring at him with wide eyes.

He watched as Kurt flicked his tongue over his lips as if he could still taste him and Puck groaned softly. The boy was naturally sensuous and Puck felt his groin twitch as his cock started to harden. He let Kurt go and took several steps back, hoping Kurt hadn't noticed the activity farther south and smiled slightly.

Kurt blinked at Puck, knowing he was doing that deer caught in the headlights thing but his mind was still a little dazed at the tenderness of the kiss. He touched his lips and then stared at Noah's mouth, noticing that the bottom lip was a lot fuller than the top one. Huh, he let out a little puff of air as they stood there, looking at each other silently.

Puck started to feel a little unnerved by Kurt's continuing silence and then he turned to retrieve his guitar. "Uhm, well, Finn must be wonder_"

He broke off as Kurt held up a hand to silence him. Really, the boy must have been royalty in another life, Puck smirked to himself as he waited for Kurt to speak.

Kurt blinked once, twice and then a faint smile graced his pale face. A glint of mischief flickered in his unusual eyes and Puck gulped, suddenly nervous.

"Y'know, that's the second time you've kissed me, uninvited," and he held up a hand to forestall any protest from the other boy. "My silence just now was not consent, Noah, so I propose this."

He turned around, took a few steps and turned back to Noah dramatically. He crooked a finger and Puck found himself moving forward, his guitar dangling from one hand until he was standing a few inches from the other boy.

Kurt tilted his chin haughtily and said quite seriously. "I need those kisses back; it's only fair so this is what I will do," and he suddenly pressed his lips to Puck's.

To say the larger boy was surprised would have been the understatement of the year. His eyes widened as he stared at Kurt's extremely close face. Surprise robbed him of the opportunity to take charge of the kiss as when he'd gasped, Kurt had slid his tongue inside his mouth.

Puck moaned and his eyelashes hit his cheeks as he concentrated on the taste and feel of Kurt ravaging his mouth. Who the heck would have guessed that Kurt could kiss like this? It was over too soon and he found himself leaning forward as that tempting mouth retreated. He watched, dazed, as Kurt used a slender finger to wipe delicately at his mouth before he gazed triumphantly back at him.

"That's one. Goodnight, Noah," Kurt announced and looked pointedly from him towards the basement stairs. Puck wondered if his brain had melted and dribbled out of his ears and he stuttered, "B-but… uh…"

Kurt turned his back in dismissal and swayed over to his walk-in closet, one hand going to the button of his Nehru collar. Hmm, he really did like the way this shirt made his neck look longer and looked up in feigned surprise that Noah was still standing there staring at him.

"Yes, you were saying something?"

Puck gulped, shook his head and turned towards the stairs just as Finn appeared at the top. The excessively tall boy came down two steps to stare between the other teens with his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Hey, Kurt, everything okay?" He glanced back at Puck who still looked a little out of it and then down at the guitar. "What, you guys were singing down here? Why didn't you call me?" Kurt could swear he saw a pout.

Puck shook himself a bit and then glanced up at Finn before saying, "Nah, I just wanted to run something by Kurt. He knows a lot of old stuff and I couldn't remember who wrote the song Schue told me about."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering at Puck's mention of Mr. Schue and then shrugged. Who knew how jocks' minds worked, he muttered to himself. He smiled at Finn reassuringly, though.

"I have an encyclopedic memory, Finn, so I was the perfect person to help out, wasn't I, Noah?"

He grinned with his back to them as he continued to unbutton his top and when he turned to them he made sure to let the flap at the top fold back a bit for a glimpse of creamy skin. He grinned inwardly when both boys' eyes immediately went to his chest although there really wasn't much to see. He reveled in his newly discovered power and promised he and Mercedes would laugh over it when next he saw her.

The boys muttered a quick good night and stumbled up the stairs, Kurt shaking his head at the inordinate amount of noise they were making. He waited until he knew they had left before climbing the steps and locking his door.

Noah was sleeping over with Finn as he often did when they had a games night and he wouldn't put it past that horndog to try and sneak down to him in the night. As he undressed though, Kurt couldn't help a little frisson excitement at the thought of having a hot jock scratching at the door, begging him to let him in.

He suppressed a giggle as he went through his night time pre-bedtime routine of cleaning his teeth, washing his face and moisturizing it, staring at himself the whole time. He really couldn't see what all the recent fuss was about but it certainly did a lot for his ego.

As he slid into his queen-size bed, he thought about reclaiming his second kiss from the tanned jock who was no doubt molesting him in his mind at that moment. As he closed his eyes, his lips curved in a satisfied smile as he hummed to himself. This had been a first for him; he had been kissed by two cute boys tonight and although he was only interested in one of them, there was nothing to say he couldn't have some fun with the situation.

Ah, yes, life was getting interesting for one Kurt Hummel, the boy with the stupidly tight jeans.

**THE END... MAYBE**


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

By Gayforkurt

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Our favorite male soprano had been oblivious about the effect of his skinny jeans; now he is being chased by not one but two boys. Rated M for language and a little boy-on-boy making out.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this computer. All recognizable Glee characters belong to Messrs. Brennan, Falchuck, Murphy, et al.**

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at Mr. Schue in disgust and voiced what the rest of the group probably was thinking.<p>

"Oh, no, Mr. Schue, not another_" He broke off as Will shook his head admonishingly and Kurt subsided in his seat. He tried not to glance down the row at Noah.

The smirking, tanned teen was making a definite effort at courting him and he wouldn't put it past him to have got Mr. Schue to agree to this. He still didn't know yet how he felt about the other Glee club members knowing that Noah was apparently serious about him. Well, at least serious about getting into his skintight jeans.

"Yes, Kurt, I happen to like serenades, whatever form they come in." The curly-haired Glee club mentor grinned around at the various expressions on everyone's face.

Noah didn't know why Kurt was getting his knickers in a bunch – hah, he smirked inwardly as he hoped Kurt wasn't wearing any knickers at all because his skinnies were too tight – and relaxed with his legs stretched out before him and crossed at the ankles. He had the perfect song to sing to Kurt and it was nothing like the one he'd sung for him the week before in his basement.

Rachel waved her hand around imperiously and surged from her seat even before Mr. Schue could acknowledge her. She strode determinedly to the front of the group, pointedly ignoring Santana's muttered aside because it was in Spanish and beamed at the group.

"People, I know that with my amazing talents, it's only natural that I would sing a power ballad at competitions, but it has occurred to me that, with this assignment in particular, I should_"

"Get on with it, man hands! I can feel my pubes turning gray, you're taking so long to tell us that you want you and Frankenteen to serenade each other!"

Santana's snide interruption caused a few titters to erupt, especially as Rachel deflated before their eyes. She pulled herself to her full five feet two inches, however and sniffed disdainfully.

"As I was saying before being interrupted by a voice from the penny section_" She cringed as Santana made a lunge for her that was thankfully halted when both Sam and Mercedes grabbed the fuming Latina and held her in her seat.

Mr. Schue stepped up, trying to wrest control of the class back to himself and yelled for quiet. "Guys, guys, come on!" He turned to Rachel and with an abrupt hand movement, indicated she should hurry and finish up what she'd started to say.

"I simply wanted to say that I want to do a duet with Kurt!"

Kurt stared at her, wondering if he was still asleep and this was a nightmare because he'd sneaked a piece of cheese after midnight when the whole household was asleep and he' been feeling peckish. Hmmm, that Gouda he'd bought some time ago had probably passed its expiration date and he hadn't realized. He shook his head now, looked around the room and noticed that the others were looking just as dumbfounded.

"Uhm, Rachel, honey, are you feeling well?" Kurt eyed her suspiciously in her short dress and knee-high socks, noticing for the first time how uncharacteristically low-cut the bodice of her dress was. Something was going on in that squirrelly head of hers, he was certain of it.

Santana snorted loudly enough to startle a couple of the kids. "Please, we all know – except for Lady Lips here, apparently – that she's only doing it because she's jealous of Kurt."

Rachel frowned at the Latina who was sitting with her arm entwined with Brittany's and the blonde was nibbling on one of her earlobes. Santana should have been too distracted by that to pay any attention to Rachel but she could multi-task like a bitch and she couldn't pass up any opportunity to needle the height-challenged Jewish diva.

"Well, we've all noticed how your dear Finn keeps getting inconvenient boners when a certain – male – someone's divalicious backside is within his eye line…" and she smirked viciously at Rachel. "We all know that you think you're going to show up Tickle-Me Doughface and re-stake your claim on Finn."

Noise erupted in the choir room, over which Kurt could clearly hear Rachel's outraged gasp. Mercedes was threatening to pull off one of Rachel's socks and strangle her with it if she even looked crosswise at her boy Kurt. Finn was red and spluttering while, strangely enough, both Sam and Noah were staring at him with less than friendly looks.

Finn was shaking his head frantically but his eyes flickered to Kurt and that alone made Mr. Schue realize that Santana had hit the nail on its outsized head. Schue glanced at Puck but relaxed slightly when he saw that the muscular jock was only annoyed with Finn; he didn't look as if he wanted to rip off the abnormally tall teen's head. What was up with Sam, though?

Kurt knew his face was tomato-red and only hoped it didn't clash with his favorite purple shirt that he'd decided to wear with white jeans today. He'd loved the way Noah's eyes had heated up when they'd run into each other by Kurt's locker early that morning. Nothing gave a boy a boost more than knowing that a hunk like Puckerman was hard for him.

Now, though, he felt like the situation was getting out of hand; who would have thought his senior year would turn out so eventful? He dropped his head into his hand as he felt Tina rub his back soothingly.

Once again, Mr. Schue had to shout to be heard and eventually, when they had settled down, he turned to Rachel. "Rachel, what brought on this sudden desire to do a duet with Kurt?" He, too, was curious, truth be told. Rachel was crazily competitive and it was unusual for her to volunteer to do a duet with someone she thought of as a rival.

Rachel found herself the focus of all eyes and while normally she would have basked in their undivided attention, this time she knew her face was unattractively red because of Santana's statement.

"Mr. Schue, I am nothing if not cognizant of Kurt's talent. While he might not quite come up to my skill level, I think our voices complement each other's wonderfully." She looked at Kurt with a beseeching look; he had not said anything since her announcement and she was hoping he wouldn't leave her stranded.

Schue nodded slowly, still feeling a mite suspicious but he nodded at her before looking at Kurt. "Well, Kurt? Are you okay with doing a duet with Rachel?"

Kurt raised his head, smoothed a lock of hair back and nodded. He looked at Rachel, twitched one eyebrow enquiringly and watched as her confidence came surging back.

"Okay! Well, I've been thinking about it for a while," and she flicked a quick little look at Finn and then re-focused on Kurt. "I've been thinking we could do 'What I did for love' from one of Broadway's greatest oeuvres, A Chorus Line."

There was a collective groan but Kurt smiled; he knew now that what Santana had suggested was true. Rachel knew she would knock it out of the park. Maybe she was hoping that Kurt would simply support her but uh-uh, this was not going to be a repeat of the 'Defying Gravity' debacle three years ago.

He smiled slightly at her, pretending he wasn't feeling confident and watched as she smirked and then tried to cover it up. Getting up and smoothing his hands down the outside of his thighs as though they were damp with nerves, he went up and joined her in front of the waiting group.

He shrugged and said diffidently, "I don't know if I remember all the lyrics but I'll try," and she grasped his forearm in a manner that was meant to be reassuring.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you'll be fine." She could be generous and encouraging to the lesser talents in the group; really, she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Rachel knew that Kurt had tremendous range but she still knew that, as a belter, she could out-sing anyone in this room. One day they'll all reminisce about how they knew the great Rachel Berry back when…

As the music started, she threw a smug look at Santana and then focused on her breathing. Kurt was fidgeting a little beside her and she felt the incipient glow of triumph as she opened her mouth to sing the first line of the famous song.

However, from beside her, Kurt's voice slipped in ahead of hers and she felt an unpleasant jolt as she watched the class all sit up straighter in their chairs.

_Kiss today goodbye,  
>The sweetness and the sorrow.<br>Wish me luck, the same to you.  
>But I can't regret<br>What I did for love, what I did for love._

She couldn't believe it! She was supposed to be singing lead on this and even though they had never rehearsed this, they were both talented enough to improvise a duet out of what was originally a solo.

_Look my eyes are dry.  
>The gift was ours to borrow.<br>It's as if we always knew,  
>And I won't forget what I did for love,<br>What I did for love._

Rachel felt her stomach muscles tighten and the acid churn as she was forced to harmonize with Kurt and what made matters worse, she could see that some of the other Glee club members were holding back laughter!

_Gone,  
>Love is never gone.<br>As we travel on,  
>Love's what we'll remember.<br>Kiss today goodbye,  
>And point me t'ward tomorrow.<br>We did what we had to do.  
>Won't forget, can't regret<br>What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

Kurt smiled as he sang, his blue eyes soft as he looked around the room and knew that, maybe for once, the others were all on his side. He knew, though, that if he looked at Noah, the other boy's eyes would draw something out of him that he didn't want to show just yet.

As he sang, Kurt pretended that he was actually on a Broadway stage, singing his heart out to an audience that had come there just to see him. His name was up in lights as he'd dreamt for so long and his success was assured. He knew he sounded good and when he and Rachel harmonized, it was almost angelic, if he said so himself.

_What I did for love.  
>Love is never gone<br>As we travel on,  
>Love's what we'll remember.<br>Kiss today goodbye.  
>Point me t'ward tomorrow<br>We did what we had to do.  
>Won't forget, can't regret<br>What I did for love. _

_What I did for love_

_What I did for love_

The applause was loud and gratifying and Kurt could see Mercedes' eyes glistening as she smiled proudly at him. He turned and smiled at Rachel; she'd done a good job harmonizing and he knew it was probably one of the first times she'd ever had to sing second to someone else. Feeling generous, he pulled her into a quick hug before turning to smile at Mr. Schue who looked genuinely surprised at Kurt's rendition.

"Kurt, you have hidden talents! Oh, good job, Rachel," Will said almost as an afterthought. He was on his feet and clapping enthusiastically as he smiled at the two dark-haired singers who were so alike he knew they'd be uncomfortable when they realized it.

Suddenly Tina was standing even though Mike was holding her hand tightly in an attempt to keep her from moving towards the man.

"Really, Mr. Schue?" Their teacher looked a little taken aback because Tina was normally such a quiet, almost mousy kid. "Kurt's talent was only hidden in your eyes! The rest of us know what Kurt is capable of," and she broke off as there were several sounds of agreement from the others.

Mercedes frowned as she looked at him, too, deciding to add her piece. "Yeah, Mr. Schue, my boy is a helluva singer but you never seem to want him to solo much. Why is that? You know, it's time we all got a chance at solos and kick this Rachel Berry show to the curb!"

Will was truly surprised at the air of hostility that had suddenly pervaded the choir room. He looked around at his kids, wondering if they all felt that way – well, apart from Rachel, of course. He cleared his throat now, ready to defend himself but he was suddenly saved from an unexpected quarter.

Puck stood up and made his way to the front of the group, smirking sexily as he passed behind Kurt.

"Awright, dweebs, calm down! We know that my boy is as good, maybe better than Berry," and he grinned at her outraged gasp, "but right now, before we skin Schue alive, I want to do my song."

Kurt and Rachel took their seats quickly and everyone looked at Puck, curious. Will knew that Puck was probably going to sing to Kurt and looked over at the now-apprehensive pale-skinned boy. Maybe he shouldn't have said that about 'hidden' talents but Kurt didn't really fight for solos so no one could blame him if he had no idea of the range the kid was capable of.

Puck struck a pose on one of the stools, his guitar clasped casually and he glanced around the room, waiting for the shuffling to begin.

"Guys, I recently realized something and maybe some of you already know what it is. This song probably won't be wining any awards or won't be done on a Broadway stage but damn if I wish I hadn't written these words myself."

With that he started singing, smiling at Kurt whose thick lashes were resting on cheeks that were pinker than usual.

You're better than the best  
>I´m lucky just to linger in your life<br>Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that´s right  
>Completely unaware<br>Nothing can compare to where you send me  
>Let's me know that it´s okay, yeah, it´s okay<br>In the moments when my good times start to fade

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall out of bed<br>Sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<p>

Even when you´re gone  
>Somehow you come along<br>Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
>You steal away the rain and just like that<p>

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall out of<br>bed sing like a bird  
>Dizzy in my head, spin like a record<br>Crazy on a Sunday night  
>You make me dance like a fool<br>Forget how to breathe  
>Shine like gold<br>Buzz like a bee  
>Just the thought of you can drive me wild<br>Oh, you make me smile

Don´t know how I lived without you  
>'Cause every time that I get around you<br>I see the best of me inside your eyes  
>You make me smile<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
>Fall out of bed<br>Sing like bird  
>Dizzy in my head<br>Spin like a record  
>Crazy on a Sunday night<br>You make me dance like a fool  
>Forget how to breathe<br>Shine like gold  
>Buzz like a bee<br>Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
>Oh, you make me smile<br>Oh, you make me smile  
>Oh, you make me smile<p>

The class erupted in hoots and cheers, Kurt's red cheeks garnering a lot of attention from his girls and Mr. Schue finally had to shout them down, though he did so good-naturedly.

Will was pretty proud of Puck, actually; the boy had stepped up, serenaded the boy he was crushing on and done so with humor and style. He clapped Puck on the shoulder and shooed him back to his seat with a grin on his face.

"That was fantastic, Puck; this is what I'm talking about, people. We can do things outside of our comfort zone and learn to have fun with it." He looked pointedly at Puck but he smiled. "Though it wasn't the romantic ballad I was expecting, you did fulfill the assignment."

Puck was feeling pretty damn proud of himself; his boy was looking at him out of the corner of his eye and trying to hold back his smile. Kurt could try all he wanted, that had been a badass performance Uncle Kracker could be proud of.

The class ended by five o'clock and everyone gathered up their things, chatting and straggling out of the choir room. Rachel had been quiet, which wasn't surprising but everything had been pretty normal. Schue looked up as he realized only two students were left but he grinned when he realized who they were.

"Okay, guys, have a good evening. I'm out." He waved at Puck and Kurt as he shuffled his paper and settled the strap of his satchel over his shoulder. "Get going soon, okay?"

They both assented and watched as he left, the door swinging closed softly behind him.

Puck turned to Kurt, a little nervous but unwilling to acknowledge it even in his own head. Kurt was pretty unpredictable and when the smaller boy had indicated that he was to remain behind when the others left, Puck couldn't help wondering what he had in mind.

Kurt, sensing a bit of Noah's nerves, smiled to himself and strolled towards the piano where he slid onto the bench. He ran his fingers over the keys, tapping out a soft tune and then skewered Noah with his bright blue gaze. He tilted his chin up in an unmistakable gesture and Puck jumped up to join him.

Kurt glanced at the muscular teen from beneath his lashes and he had to admit again that the boy looked good when he wasn't hunching in that letterman jacket.

"So, was that song your way of coming out to the club?" Kurt kept his voice quiet, encouraging the air of intimacy that wrapped around them. He repressed a giggle as he saw Noah swallow hard.

"Coming out?" Puck could have kicked himself for sounding so lame. Of course, Kurt, being out and proud, wasn't going to go back in the closet for anyone. Hey, Noah Puckerman was badass enough to come out if he had to, so yeah, this was him doing that.

Kurt curled his lip and flicked a look at the boy fidgeting beside him on the piano bench. "Noah, don't act stupid."

Puck stiffened beside Kurt. God, Kurt could be such a bitch but strangely, he found it kinda hot. He slid his arm around Kurt's small waist, resisting the urge to stroke the curve of his hip and nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I guess you could say that was me coming out to the club. Satisfied?" He smirked as Kurt whipped his head around so fast he could almost feel the breeze.

Kurt looked at the boy beside him and then found himself staring into Noah's eyes. They really were beautiful and the next thing he knew, they were kissing.

Puck hauled Kurt so close the smaller teen was almost lying across his lap. Their tongues tangled and the kiss was heated and hungry. Someone moaned and the sound went straight to Puck's crotch.

Kurt was busy stroking the strip of hair at Noah's nape, lost in the sexual charge he got from allowing Noah unlimited access to his mouth. A moan sounded loud in the room but Kurt couldn't care less; this kiss had to be the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

When he came up for air, he found himself with his hip grinding into Noah's lower belly, a hard bulge nudging the side of his butt and the tail of his shirt twisted up out of his jeans. Noah's large hot hand was kneading his ass and Kurt closed his eyes as he bit back a groan.

He never, in his wildest dreams, imagined he'd ever be making out with a jock in the music room at his school and find himself on the verge of coming in his favorite pair of jeans! He writhed as he stared up into Noah's face, fascinated by the utterly hungry expression he saw there. Kurt bit his swollen lower lip and then held his breath when Noah's eyes riveted on the action.

Puck took a deep breath and closed his eyes; Kurt was so fucking sexy he was about to blow in his pants, something he hadn't done in years! At the sound of the soft little sigh Kurt let out, he opened his eyes and stared into the dark blue-green eyes, knowing that the smaller teen was as on edge as he was.

Kurt made to slide off of Noah's lap but found himself held in place; he looked at the other boy with a question in his eyes as he tried to slow his breathing.

Puck slowly lowered his head again and watched as Kurt's pupils widened even more, his lips parting in anticipation. When their mouths met and melded, Puck sighed; this kiss was sweeter than the one before and he thought maybe, just maybe, he actually preferred it.

When they separated, he allowed Kurt to slide off of him this time and they sat staring at each other without speaking. Finally, Kurt smiled at him with a softness that Puck hadn't been expecting. He leaned against Puck and rested his head on his shoulder and Puck allowed himself to simply slip his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder without molesting him.

With a sigh, Kurt finally stood from the bench and moved around it, adjusting his clothing as he went. He had a tiny smile on his face as he attributed that unusual feeling in his gut to the fact that he was still hard but not ready to do anything about it as yet.

Puck watched Kurt straighten himself out, unconsciously licking his lips as he stared at the other boy's body. Everything about Kurt turned him on to such a degree, he wondered if he'd ever go back to lusting after girls. He just knew that he felt every cell in his body long to get really close to the boy before him, to make love to him and to bring him the kind of pleasure he'd probably only dreamt about.

Kurt turned and caught Noah's eyes on him, the heated look ten times more intense than it had been that morning. He grinned at him and raised a supercilious eyebrow, standing with one hip cocked and his arms folded in front of him.

Noah had turned around on the bench and was leaning back against the piano itself. That position made Kurt's eyes go directly to the huge bulge still evident in the other teen's jeans and he couldn't help blushing as he stared.

Puck smirked as he saw how Kurt's eyes were riveted to his crotch. "You see what you do to me, babe?"

Kurt shook his head, blushing as he diverted his attention to the clock on the choir room wall. He gasped when he saw how late it was and he looked around frantically for his messenger bag. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Puck frowned as he lost Kurt's attention and got up from the bench to saunter towards him. "Hey, where's the fire?"

Kurt frowned at him as he gathered his things, throwing his answer over his shoulder as he hurried to the door. "I promised my dad I'd be home early. Shit!"

Puck strode after Kurt, catching up with him just as he stepped outside the room. He grasped one of Kurt's arms, sliding his hand down until their fingers were entwined. Kurt looked down at them in surprise and then smiled shyly up at Noah.

They stared at each other for seconds before they were kissing again. This one was brief, however, and when they pulled back, they were smiling… and then laughing.

"Come on, I'll race you to the parking lot," Puck yelled and then dashed off immediately.

Kurt laughed out loud and took off after him, yelling, "What are you, five?!"

Their laughter echoed down the empty school corridor and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so carefree in this building. Maybe this thing with Noah was the beginning of a new phase in his life. If the intensity in the choir room followed by their childish glee was any indication, things would be pretty interesting for him as Noah Puckerman's boyfriend.

Kurt laughed as he watched Noah jumping around with his arms up in the air in triumph. Maybe he could write the designers of his favorite skinny jeans and let them know how effective they were. Who to tell, maybe they could use his and Noah's story in their next round of commercials, adjusted for gender preferences, of course.

The two boys ran through the parking lot to their vehicles, shouting playful taunts at each other as the reddening sun glinted off their happy faces.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt and Rachel's duet was 'What I Did For Love' from A Chorus Line and Puck serenaded Kurt with Uncle Kracker's 'Smile. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
